The Spy and The Captain
by Crys88
Summary: Natasha Romanoff's sacrifice for the soul stone did not go unnoticed, did not go unfelt. Especially by those closet to her. Clint Barton and Carol Danvers. They finally find a way to bring her back but at what cost. Your votes help determine the way this story goes.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I own nothing but the plot and a few OC's

The intensity of her green eyes was greatly diminished in the holographic projection from Carol's wrist communicator but as the two glared at each other the intensity could be felt across the galaxies. It was no surprise to any of the others in the conference call that the captain and the spy were once again on opposite ends of an argument. Nor that they were once again in a stalemate. Nat with well thought out points and logic and Carol with gut reactions and sheer stubbornness.

"Alright, alright I withdraw the question. Geez if looks could kill." Rocket Raccoon looked at the others in the call. "They have to move eventually right. I don't think Danvers has as much as blinked in the last half hour."

Rhodey sent him a look that clearly said shutting up was the wisest choice of action.

Natasha's attention never swayed from the blonde. "Thank you all for the updates. I will be in contact with the time for the next meeting. Danvers if you could stay on the line, I need one more moment of your time."

They all said their goodbyes and clicked off. The last to leave was Rocket, "Talk to you later, Romanoff. Danvers I wish you the best of luck but if you die I want your ship. Just throwing that out there." He closed the com link and the two women were left alone.

Nat inhaled deeply, trying to control her frustration with the Captain. "Look, Danvers, you don't have the monopoly on saving the world. We have all done our fair share of risking our lives to keep the world safe…"

"Yeah well there's a difference, Nat," she nearly spat the last word cutting the red head off, "I have never lost quite as bad as you all did. I could have made all the difference in that fight."

Natasha cut her off just as violently, "then where the hell were you, Carol! 23 years is a damn long time, Carol! You say you could have saved the earth. You didn't care enough to check on the planet or the people that live on it for 23 years! So where were you? Huh!? Where were you the last 23 years!? And don't give me that bull about there being a lot of other planets in the universe!"

They were eye to eye now. Staring each other down. The hologram didn't temper the heat of Natasha's glare and Carol did her best to cover the slight fear she felt. Natasha took in a deep breath and let it out slowly collecting herself. "Look Danvers, what happened happened. There is no undoing it. So we pick up the pieces and move forward. Fix what we can, help who we can. So get on board or go back to saving the rest of the galaxy. Let us humans take care of the earth, since we are the ones who have to live here."

Carol dropped her gaze, cheeks reddening ever so slightly. "Look, Natasha, I…"

Natasha turned walking away from the hologram not having really noticed that she had even moved during their argument. "Don't apologize or anything just tell me are you with us or not?" She turned as she finished her question looking at the blonde again.

The captain met Natasha's emerald gaze again and held it, a new determination in her own brown ones. "I'm with you, Romanoff. Whatever it takes."

The red head nodded. "Whatever it takes."

"What's the plan?" Carol swiped her hair out of her face and focused as Natasha pulled up a map of the known universe.

That was where Natasha Romanoff and Carol Danvers began their relationship. At each other's throats. By the time the infinity stones were regathered and the final battle with Thanos began they were in a very different place.

The dust died down and as everyone was watching Tony Stark's last moments, Carol Danvers was searching the survivors for a pair of emerald eyes. The members of the Avengers clung to each other mourning the losses. She continued to scan the crowd. Natasha had to be looking for her too.

They had talked about all this, planned it out before she left. Maria was suppose to come get Cam from Nat. Nat would help collect the stones while Carol took care of a small disruption in a neighboring galaxy before meeting up with the team again to figure out how to bring everyone back and then destroy the stones. Nat hadn't called her to tell her they had all six but there must not have been time. When everything was said and done they would find each other and go to Maria's and pick up Camden. They would all be together again finally. They hadn't planned past that. Past that didn't matter.

Carol searched every face she saw, until finally one person caught her gaze and began towards her. Clint made his way through the wreckage. She had never met the man they called Hawkeye but from the stories Nat had told her this had to be him. The look on his face made her breath hitch and her stomach drop. If anyone knew what had happened to Nat, where she was, it was Clint. They left for Vormir together. They were in charge of getting the soul stone. He would have kept her safe. So where was she?

Clint shifted weight from foot to foot, eyes never leaving the ground. When he did finally look up Carol saw the unshed tears in his eyes. He led her further into the debris away from the gathered Avengers.

"Barton, where's Nat?" Carol tried to make her voice hard but it cracked and sounded raw as if she hadn't spoken for weeks. She waited for him to respond to tell her that Nat had gotten hurt on the mission and was at the compound recovering. That she had had to stay on the planet until they returned the stone. Something. Anything other than what she was reading in his eyes.

The first tear trickled down his cheek and Carol felt her heart start to break. "Please Clint," her eyes stung as she tried to hold herself together, "please tell me she got hurt, or sick, or kidnapped by aliens or anything but…"

"I'm so sorry, Carol," he gasped out.

The blonde shook her head not wanting to believe what she was hearing. Clint Barton took a step forward and wrapped the woman in a hug as she fell apart. The sobs wracked her body and she and Clint sat amongst the wreckage clinging to each other and let their pain bleed out. The others would miss her for sure but for these two it was different.

After what simultaneously felt like an eternity and no time at all Carol spoke in a whisper, "how?"

She felt Clint swallow before he said, "A soul for a soul," and began his story. He told of thier clifftop fight and how Nat had sacrificed herself. "She wouldn't let me do it. I tried so hard but she wouldn't let me. But I know she was thinking about you."

They sat on a large piece of the wing of one of the ships Carol had blown apart. She looked over at him tears still falling although silently. "You didn't even know about me."

"No I didn't not until after," he gave a halfhearted chuckle, "but I knew her. I could see it written all over her face in the moments where she thought no one was watching. I didn't know who but i knew there was someone. Someone special who made her smile that way. I noticed while we were traveling to Vormir. When she would get nervous she would rub her thumb across her ring finger and when there was nothing there she would reach up to a chain she had around her neck. As soon as she touched that chain she would relax." He thought of the look on his best friends face everytime fingers touched the chain it was a soft smile he had never seen on her face before. He looked down at his own hand, "I guess everyone that has one does it," he touched the ring there, "helps you remember you're not alone. I ask her when I was gonna get to meet him. She shot me a look to kill and told me to go to hell." He smiled at the memory of her smirk afterward.

Carol gave a snort of laughter, "yeah," she wiped her eyes, "that sounds like her." She leaned her head against the archer's shoulder, "I didn't know anything could hurt this bad."

He leaned his head against hers and they sat in silence.

Finally the Captain sat up straight, she ran her hands through her hair. She sniffed and stood. "Keep me up to date on...uh...everything...uhm all the… the Avengers stuff, you know. I have to go. I gotta get Cam from Maria." Carol fought back the tears again doing all she could not to collapse, looking Clint in the eyes, "Camden, how on earth am I ever going to explain this to Camden? What do I tell him?"

Clint placed a hand on each of her arms and gently gave her biceps a squeeze. "You tell him the truth. I never met the little man before, but Nat mentioned him a couple of times on our trip in space. By a couple times, I mean _all_ the time. She told me he was your nephew and she helped out when you had to be gone. She told me how he likes his sandwiches cut and his favorite juice. She told me about his favorite color and first word. About learning to walk and time the three of you went to the beach, on and on... You tell him that Nat loved him, that she adored him and that she is always going to be looking out for him. Then…" he sighed "then you do every damn thing in your power to make sure he never forgets her. You try and love him enough for you and her both."

Carol swallowed hard and nodded. Hugged the archer one last before pushing off and hovering a dozen feet off the ground. "Cap, if you need anything, you still got family here." She smiled and gave him a salute then took off into the clouds.

The hour flight was not enough time for Carol to plan this conversation. She touched down softly in Maria's front yard. She only had enough time to deactivate her helmet before she heard the squeal. "Aunt Carol!" She smiled and knelt to be on level with the little blonde blur. When he got close enough her nephew launched himself into her arms. She held him tight. "I missed you so much, bud."

He kissed her cheek and pulled back, "I missed you too Aunt Carol." His smile was infectious and it killed Carol to know she was going to have to tell him something that was going to break him from the inside out. He wriggled out of her arms and ran toward the landing strip behind Maria's. Carol stood and started to follow him. Maria moved a little slower than she used to but seeing Carol alone and the haunted look in her eye, Maria knew something was wrong.

"Cam, buddy, wait up," Carol ran after him calling his name again. She slowed as she caught up to him as he reached the strip. "Cam!" Maria heard the quiver in her best friends voice.

The 4-year-old bounced on his toes, scanning the skies. "Where's Momma Nat?" His gaze jumped from cloud to cloud waiting for the quadjet to appear. "Where is she?"

Maria came up placing a hand on Carol's shoulder. One look at her best friend and Carol knew Maria understood the unspoken. Maria gave Carol a supportive hug. The tears built at the corners of Carol's eyes. Maria's husband Darryn met up with them as Carol turned to face her nephew again.

"Cam, buddy," Carol walked the last few feet and knelt to his eye level.

Confusion was etched on his young face. "Where is she, Aunt Carol? Where's Momma Nat?"

Carol brushed the blonde waves out of his face and kissed his forehead. "Cam, Mom...Momma Nat isn't coming home with us."

"She's not? Where is she going then?" He brightened as an idea came to him "can we go with her?"

"No, buddy, we can't. Remember how we told you we had to go save the world?" He nodded. "Well Momma Nat and Morgan's dad both got hurt and...and I couldn't help them." The first tear dropped from her eye. "Momma Nat and Morgan's dad… they went to heaven." His eyes began to fill with tears and he dug himself closer into Carol. "Momma Nat loved you so much, little man. She loved you so much." He began to cry into her shoulder. Carol held him letting herself cry again.

Camden pulled back far enough to look at his Aunt's face. He sniffled hard and wiped is nose on his sleeve. "Did she...they Morgan's Daddy and Momma Nat...did she save the world?"

A car pulled in the drive all eyes turned toward the newcomers. The front door open and Maria's daughter Monica stepped out. The other doors opened and a man and 3 girls piled out. "Nana!" The youngest of the girls only about 8 yelled and came rushing towards Maria. Carol remembered the phone call saying they were all gone. It had taken Maria a while to track them all down, they had all disappeared. Monica and her family rushed after the eight-year-old. Maria and Darryn meeting them in the middle. The family of seven met in the yard a bundle of hugs and tears.

Carol still holding Cam gave the boy a weak smile. "I guess we got our answer."

Maria insisted that they stay the night but Carol refused to intrude on their reunion. She had long ago perfected the ability to fly safely with Camden in her arms. The two said their goodbyes and Cam thanked Maria for letting him stay. Hugs were given and Carol and Camden were gone.

Flying at a safer speed for the boy made the trip back to New York much longer and when the captain finally touched down on the helipad at Avengers headquarters she was sore and exhausted. She made her way inside with Cam asleep against her shoulder.

She unlocked their apartment and took the boy to his room and tucked him into his bed. She groggily made her way toward her own bedroom. Grabbing a change of clothes she went to take a shower and try to wash the day away. The warm water did every little for her sore muscles and even less for the memories. Carol pushed her short hair back out of her face and made her way back to their bedroom to try and sleep. Carol crawled under the covers and grabbed Natasha's pillow pulling it closer. She inhaled deeply. The scent was as calming as ever until she realized that eventually the smell would fade and she wouldn't be able to get it back. There had to be a way to fix this to get her back. Carol's mind started to race with possibilities. Each one more improbable than the last. She couldn't do this not by herself, not without Tasha. There were too many things they still had to do.

After fighting to sleep for over an hour Carol got up grabbing Natasha's pillow and headed to the couch. She checked in on Cam as she passed his door. He was sound asleep on his bed but she could still see tear tracks on his cheeks. The weight of her passing pressed down on the blonde even heavier for all the things Cam would do that his Momma Nat would miss. Carol tiptoed into his room and turned on the lullaby playlist from the Ipod docked in the speaker over his bed. She kissed the top of his head and tucked the covers tighter around him. She picked up the stuffed bear off the floor and laid it on the pillow beside his head. "Momma Nat, loves you, little man," she whispered to him.

She continued down the hall into the living room and lay on the couch pillow tucked under her head. She pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and lay there not even trying to sleep. The tears started to fall again and she didn't try to stop them. "I'm so sorry, babe. I should have been there. I should have caught you, should have saved you." Her voice was barely a whisper. Once again she had been in another galaxy when she should have been home. If she had been home she could have made a difference. If she had been home Nat would still be alive.

Two days later found Carol and Camden Danvers at the Stark cabin. Tony's funeral was a solemn affair, most of those in attendance were the heroes that had helped fight Thanos. But it wasn't near all those that fought.

The service ended and Camden had been anxious to get out of his suit and back into play clothes the whole time but when he saw his best friend Morgan he forgot about how uncomfortable the suit was. He walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug understanding everything she was feeling. They broke the hug and Morgan grabbed his hand pulling him inside asking if he wanted to play go fish. He nodded and they ran inside to find the cards.

Carol watched them go a small smile on her lips. "At least they have each other," she said under her breath wishing for just one person, one friend.

"Hey Danvers," Clint stopped beside her watching the two kids set up the game. "Don't have go fish but I brought this," he held a small flask out to her.

She took it from him and unscrewed the lid tipping the container to her lips. She choked on the first sip and coughed. "This is Mountain Dew," she sputtered.

"Well yeah, Laura wouldn't let me out of the house with the real stuff. She wants me home in one piece."

She chuckled and smiled up at him. "Thanks" she took another short sip and wrapped him in a one armed hug. He returned it and kissed the top of her head.

"Do you and Cam wanna come out to the farm for a day or two? I was gonna do something special out there for Tasha, she had a favorite place by the pond… Anyway I was gonna do it by myself but then I thought you and I are the closest family she had. We should do it together."

Carol looked up at him. "I think she would like that. What time do you want us there?"

"Laura is already making dinner for the two of you. She is expecting all three of us there by sundown," he chuckled.

"She knew I'd agree,"Carol quirk one eyebrow at him.

"She likes to be optimistic. I can promise something a little stronger than caffeine when we get there."

The two shared a laugh and Carol agreed.

They stayed for two rounds of go fish and then loaded up in the quadjet to head to the Barton farm.

Carol set the ship down gently. By the time she lowered the ramp there was a woman with long brown hair waiting on the lawn for them. Barton's wife she assumed grabbing the go-bags for her and Cam she had stashed in the jet. There was a third bag but Carol refused to look at it shutting the locker quickly and blinking back the tears trying to escape.

She and Camden walked down the ramp where she was immediately engulfed in a hug from the other woman. "Hi, I am so glad you guys are here." She pulled back smiling.

The woman's wide smile hurt Carol's cheeks just looking at it but it was a nice change after the last few days. "Thank you so much for having us, Mrs. Barton."

"Please , Carol, call me Laura," she said before squatting down to Camden's level. She brushed his wavy golden hair out from his eyes. "You must be Camden," the boy nodded in response. She smiled even wider, if that was possible, "your eyes remind me of someone very special, such a pretty shade of green."

A small boy about Camden's age poked his head out from his hiding spot behind Clint. "Who's that?" Cam asked pointing to where the little boy had ducked back behind his father.

Laura held her hand out to the boy who took it looking at the two newcomers apprehensively. "This is my son Nate. He thought you might like to play with some play dough before dinner, what do you think."

Camden's eyes sparkled for the first time in days as he turned to his Aunt, "can I Aunt Carol?"

"Of course," she ran a hand through his hair trying to push it out of his face. She needed to get it cut. Where did Nat normally take him? Laura took the bags from Carol and followed to two boys ,who were making fast friends, into the house.

"Lila! Cooper!" Carol followed the direction Clint had yelled in and saw a boy and a girl that looked to be in thier early teens. "Come over here," Clint motioned them over and the two ran to meet him. "Guys this is my friend from work, Carol."

They both waved. The younger of the two, Lila, looked Carol up and down. She didn't seem to like the look of Carol.

"You have any super powers?" Cooper asked excitedly.

"A few," Carol smirked clenching her fist so it began to glow.

Cooper's eyes grew huge "Wicked!" Even Lila looked impressed though she tried to hide it.

"So which of you two is the real sharpshooter? I've seen your dad and he's decent but…"

"I can out shoot you any day Danvers," Clint defended himself.

"Cooper and I can beat you two old fogies any day of the week," Lila boasted arms folded across her chest, Cooper mirrored her position, nodding in agreement.

"Wanna bet on it?" Carol quipped.

Clint raised his eyebrows in interest.

"Loser pays for a night out tomorrow, for everyone." Carol crossed her arms across her chest, a confident smirk on her face.

"Alright Danvers. Hope you been saving your money," he stage whispered to the woman. He stuck his hand out to the two kids and they shook. Then all four of them headed around the barn to the shooting range.

By the time Laura called them in for supper, the score was close between Carol and Clint and Lila and Cooper but Lila and Cooper pulled out the win in the end. Carol had been able to hone her photon blast to pinpoint accuracy. A few well placed misses by the adults made up for a few of Cooper's weaker shots. It was down to the final shot from Lila. "This shot decides it all no pressure. No pressure," her father teased her. She pulled the arrow back thumb barely touching her cheek. She took a deep breath and let it fly. It sunk in the center of the target and Carol and Clint let out a groan. The preteens high fived triumphantly giggling.

"Well Clint I guess we have plans tomorrow night," Carol shot him a look from the corner of her eye.

"Yup Danvers, I hope your last paycheck was good, cause these two are not cheap dates," Clint shared a smile with the blonde as they walked inside.

The night passed with smiles and laughter and new friendships. Cam and Nate fell asleep in the third round of uno. Carol and Laura tucked them in, in Nate's room before joining the others in a few more games.

Carol settled on the couch that night thankful for the new friends. Nat didn't leave her and Cam completely alone.

The next morning Carol and Clint were up at the crack of dawn. He showed her Nat's spot. It was by the pond with the most amazing view of the sunrise. They watched in silence until the sun was could be seen over the trees in the distance.

"Ready to get started?" He asked.

Carol nodded and they both headed to the barn for tools.

As they worked they traded stories. Mainly about Nat. Their conversation flowed easily as if they had been friends forever. The plan Clint had was beautiful. He had picked a cherry blossom tree from the local nursery and had the parts for an ornately decorated bench that just needed to be assembled.

Carol had laughed when he went to crank the tractor to move the tree in place and the engine had only sputtered. He insisted that they do everything the "human way", no powers. So even though Carol could have just carried the tree to the other side of the lake, they found themselves at 10 am taking the tractor apart. Two hours of tinkering before Clint finally gave in. Carol easily picked up the tree and carried it the spot they had picked earlier and gently set it in the hole. Together they packed the dirt and started on the bench.

Clint took the lead in this project. He couldn't help but chuckle at the pilot. The woman could fly and shoot fire from her fist but she couldn't drive a nail in straight to save her life.

About 4pm they finally had the last nail in the bench. Clint and Carol sat on the bench side by side watching the branches swaying in the wind.

"Nat would have loved this," Carol gave Clint a sad smile.

He returned the smile. He reached in the front pocket of his shirt. "I found these on the ship...after." He pulled out three envelopes. The first was clearly addressed to both of them with the tag "this one first." He opened the letter and they began to read.

_Hey guys, _

_ I hope you never have to read this. We are currently on our way to Vormir and I have an idea what the cost of the soul stone might be and I can't let Clint pay it. Get that look off your face, Hawkeye. _

Clint and Carol both smirked at that last statement with watery eyes. Carol had seen the look cross his face. A look that said he should have been the one after all the things he has done it would have only been right. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

_I realize I probably should have introduced you guys somehow. Carol, this is my best friend Clint Barton. He is the reason I found the life I did with SHIELD and the Avengers. He is married to a wonderful woman named Laura and has three kids, Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel. You will love them. _

_Clint, this is Carol Danvers. She is everything to me. She has helped me more in the last five years than I can ever say. Not sure I would have made it through by myself. She and I have one son, Camden. Biologically he is her great nephew, which puts points against him from the start but, I think I have helped level him out a bit. He has picked up some good things from me. Like knowing to say please and thank you, and knowing to say excuse me after you burp. _

Carol and Clint looked at each other and shrugged.

_Not sure I should introduce you two as it will add major stress to Laura. Please apologize for me and that I won't be there to help her keep you two from turning all our kids into hooligans._

_You two and your families are my life. Everything I did good in this world involved at least one of the seven of you. So I have somethings I need you to do for me. _

_First watch out for each other. Neither one of you are allowed to run off into danger without backup. I know both of you will try so don't question me on this. _

_Clint, Carol hides her pain behind sarcasm and humor. Make her talk. Don't let her deal with it alone because she won't. I repeat: Make Her Talk. _

They both let out a snort of laughter. They could hear her saying all of this. "No bottling, you gotta talk, Danvers. You don't share with me, Nat is gonna make my afterlife miserable."

_Carol, Clint bottles his pain too so whatever smart alec remark he just made elbow him for it. Third rib from the bottom on the right is a good spot. _

Carol finished the statement just seconds before Clint and landed a swift elbow on the spot Natasha had suggested. The man fell to the side holding his ribs but laughing all the same.

_Second, try not to be a horrible influence on the kids. Make sure Cam, Cooper, and Nate grow up to be gentlemen. And make sure Lila can defend herself but she is still a lady. Make sure they get to be kids for as long as you can. _

_Three, take care of Laura. She has the hardest job of all of you. Taking care of the kids, cleaning the house, paying the bills on time, and now I am leaving her alone with the both of you. Again apologize for me._

_Fourth, save the world when you can. Take care of the rest of our family the others in the Avengers ,if we bring them all back. Protect the team and protect the world but don't die doing it. An eternity of me upset with you is not something you want to experience. _

_Lastly, don't forget me. I love you both. Please don't forget me. _

_We are only about an hour from Vormir now, and still have to write you each individually. And Laura if I have time. Now look at each other. _

They did.

_This is your new best friend. From this point you have each others backs, no matter what. _

_Don't make me come back down there._

_Love,_

_Nat_

Clint folded the letter and slid it back in the envelope and handed it and one of the other two to the blonde. Carol felt something extra in the second. It felt metallic and she thought she knew what it was. Clint held up his own. "Wanna do this now?"

Carol shook her head. "Not yet," her eyes watered, "we got a date remember, and Nat gave us orders keep them kids as long as we can so... "

He smiled at the blonde and stood stretching "I better go get cleaned up… come on in whenever you're ready." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before walking to the house.

Carol watched him until he opened the door and walked inside the house. She focused again on the letters in her hand she slipped the first back in her pocket. She had no intention of reading the second until she could do so in private. She slid her finger under the seal and reached inside. She avoided the folded pages of the letter and search for the metal object she had felt. It took less than a second to find and Carol pulled the object up.

A small gold ring with a single diamond set between to emeralds sat in her hand. She had slid it on the "Black Widow's" finger less than two months before. She smiled at it even as a tear fell from her eye onto the simple band. There was a gold chain that the ring rested on. Carol unclasp the chain and slipped it around her neck refastening the clasp. She placed a gentle kiss on the ring before tucking it under her shirt.

Carol stood and slid the second letter into the pocket with the first. She wiped the last remnants of tears from her eyes before following her friends path to the house. She walked into find all 4 kids dressed, shoes on ready to walk out the door. Cam ran up to her and wrapped both arms around her left leg. She felt a second small set of arms on her right and looked to see Nate wrapped around the other side, his shyness from the previous day forgotten. Cam released her grabbed hand dragging her toward the bedroom where their bags were. "Come on, you gotta go change. You and Uncle Clint are taking us to the arc...ar...the video game place."

"Yeah, Aunt Carol," Nate insisted pulling the other side, "hurry up."

Carol allowed the boys to pull her along. She would survive. She had more family now. She would survive.

But survival didn't mean she had to give up on, Tasha. She would find a way. Whatever it took.


	2. Bargain

Natasha Romanoff knew she deserved Hell. No amount of good could make up for all the bad she had done in her life. She had always thought though that Hell would be more physical pain.

Physical pain she could cope with. Physical she deserved. But this? No one deserved this. She watched her son and her fiancee grieve for her. Heard their cries, saw thier pain, felt every tear that they cried but could do nothing to help. Any pain of those she loved was crystal clear, anything pleasant was blurred and sounded as if the noises were coming through static.

Her view of Clint and his family were the same. The most important people in the world to her she was forced to watch them figure out how to live again, without her. Everyday she sat and watched as they tried to piece thier lives back together. Clint blamed himself even though she had told him not to and all she could do was watch Laura try to comfort him. Lila carried the weight of her death much as her father did and Nat could only watch the girl struggle. Cooper and Nate had so many questions and she couldn't answer one. Camden woke with nightmares and she could only watch heartbroken as he crawled in bed beside Carol. She would tell him a story of "The Spy" and he would drift back off.

Carol's voice she could hear clearer than any. She heard every time her voice cracked from stifled sorrow. She heard the woman call for her in the night, eyes snapping open only to see the other side of the bed empty. She felt every tear, every time Carol's heart broke a little more. They all grieved in thier own ways. She saw her family suffer and she could do nothing. This was Hell.

Days blurred together here and time really had no meaning. She never slept. Had no need for food. She saw Camden's first day of preschool blurred as he played on the playground or in centers but when he was pushed and call an idiot, that she heard, saw, and felt. Birthdays passed as faint as a whisper. The anniversary of her death rang loud and clear. Time passed this way for what apparently was years. She saw Carol frequently at the Barton's farm sitting under the tree she and Clint had planted passing a bottle back and forth with the archer. Sometimes she went there by herself watching the sunrise or just to talk, Nat supposed to her. But these times were the times she couldn't hear what was said. The only thing she could hear was the pain.

Clint and Carol became inseparable. Clint came out of retirement to watch her back. If one or the other was in charge of a mission the first person and usually the only person they picked for their team was the other. It got to the point where Fury no longer even asked. If one of them was going so was the other. They took on missions that were far too much for just the two of them but somehow always managed to scrape through. They were too reckless for her liking and she couldn't even smack them both for thier stupidity.

Nate and Camden grew quickly. Lila started high school. Cooper got his first crush. There bloody knees and a few broken bones. There were bad dreams and bad days at school. There were growing pains for all four kids and Natasha could do nothing.

There was a bittersweet pain as she watched blurry visions of nights at the farm by the fire and vicious card games that usually ended with Lila or Carol as the victor. Laughter was shared amongst them and running jokes that never reached her ears. Clint and Carol's friendship grew stronger. Camden and Nate were as thick as thieves. Carol and Laura even developed a special friendship through girls nights and keeping Clint in line. Lila found a confidant in Carol and Carol gave her sound advice. Carol helped Cooper as he started tinkering with engines and even took him up and taught him to fly the quadjet. Clint taught Camden to wield a bow like a miniature Robin Hood.

She watched them day in and out too far away to help them but close enough to feel thier pain.

Clint and Carol were out on a mission in a far galaxy when thier voices filtered through to Nat again. She heard less and less of them as they healed so the sound immediately caught her attention.

"Ulmar?" Carol looked at Clint.

"Yeah, that's what Fury said. Collect the artifact from his associate on the third planet of the Ulmar system and head home. Easy mission. Low risk." Clint shrugged.

Carol nodded a few times, "Ulmar . Ellthana."

Nat's senses snapped tight. _Carol No. Whatever you are thinking, No._ _Clint just said it was low risk. Complete the mission and go home to Cam. _

"Is Ellthana a person or a place or..?" Clint questioned her.

"It's both," the captain's voice was vacant void of emotion, "Clint we need to make a pitstop."

"For…"

Carol looked him in the eyes, "Tasha."

"Care Bear..."

"I know Clint okay, I know it's been three years and it probably won't work but I need to try. Just one more chance. If it doesn't work I will try and move on. Just give me this one more shot."

Clint sadly smiled seeing her fiddle with the chain around her neck until she had her hand wrapped around the ring hanging from it. He sighed. She would never get over Tasha but then again Tasha would be a hard woman to get over. "Okay," he gave in, "let's give it one more shot." The two shared a smile and were off.

Once again rushing off into danger and Natasha could do nothing to stop them.

"Alright once we get in the palace you don't say anything," Carol ordered her best friend unbuckling her harness.

Clint worked the clips on his own harness,"but Caro,"

She cut him off. "Not. A. Word. You ever hear of Rumpelstiltskin?" He nodded. "Ellthana is who that story was born from. If she knows your name she is one step closer to owning your as...butt."

They descended the ramp onto the mossy ground, "so she knows your name?"

"Not exactly. She knows Captain Marvel not me."

Clint nodded as if he understood though confusion was written all over his face "You aren't Captain Marvel?"

Carol rolled her eyes and continued with the story. "Ellthana is only interested in the best, the strongest. Especially exceptionally strong minds."

"Rules you out," the archer joked.

Carol just shot him a warning look. " She was impressed the last time I was here because she could find images of a red haired woman and a boy with wavy blonde hair but try as she might she couldn't get me to give her thier names. I had heard about her when I was with the Kree Starforce and knew if she had thier names, she would be able to find them and use them. Ellthana inspires great loyalty. Anyone weak minded will willingly follow all commands given by her unless someone can inspire greater loyalty. Your name has more influence over your mind than you realize. Anyone that calls you by your name you automatically give more attention too. "

He laughed "you can't believe all that. It's some kind of voodoo. Saying someone's name doesn't make that much difference, Ca…"

She slammed her hand over his mouth. "I will put you back on the ship. No names of anyone." He started to protest but the hard look shut him up again, "No Names!"

They reached a towering structure with a spiral staircase that lead up to the door. This building was taller than any Clint had ever seen to say he was impressed was a vast understatement. It seemed to be carved out of one massive piece of marble. Carol lead the way up the stairs and knocked three times on the door.

Clint took in the serene landscape. Mountains in the distance with waterfalls you could hear even a dozen miles away. A forest surrounded the entire palace, the trees perfectly spaced. The same distance between each tree. The palace was the direct center of the ring of mountains and forest. Only one thing was off, everything was too still. There were no animals. No birds. No wind. No sounds other than the waterfalls and his and Carol's breathing.

He jumped when the sound of heels clicking on the stone floor echoed behind closed doors. He turned in time to see what had to be the most beautiful creature in the universe. It was a woman obviously but unlike any he had ever seen before. Pale skin and raven black hair. Taller than Carol by a good 3 feet. Every curve perfectly proportioned. Not a single blemish on her skin. Eyes that shifted colors. The only thing he could think of even close to her eyes was the Aurora Borialis. When she saw her guest she smiled and Clint couldn't look away. His mouth hung open ever so slightly and Carol noticing took one finger and shut his mouth for him.

"My _Dear_ Marvel," the woman's voice rang though she spoke in a hushed voice over emphasizing and drawing out the second word of the phrase. . "And who is your friend." She turned her gaze to Clint eyes shifting from blue to green and then purple.

Clint opened his mouth to reply but Carol slammed her hand over his mouth again. "He is a coworker. I need your help. You told me last time that reversing all the infinity stones was impossible without all the stones, but you said it was possible to reverse one."

"I have noted that you and your team seemed to have gotten control of all the stones. Impressive. Half the universe's population gone in a blink and then they all come back in a blink," Ellthana gave an emotionless smile. "The name "Avengers" is ringing everywhere."

"I need to reverse the sacrifice for the soul stone…"Carol met the woman's gaze eyes hard.

The woman's smile did show emotions now. "The red head. The redhead that was in your mind the last time you were here, Your Scarlett, I believe we called her...she was the sacrifice?" Carol made no answer but Ellthana could read it in her expression. "Now My _Dear _Marvel, please tell me why would I help you get your redhead back when you were so rude to my Mi-La before."

Natasha tried to focus she knew that name from the mission Carol had gone on when they were trying to figure out how to undo the infinity stone. Mi-La was the Kree woman Carol had used to find Ellthana. The wraith didn't care about the Kree woman. There was more to this.

"Because," Carol's eyes never left the taller woman, "I have something you want." She stated matter of factly. "What you wanted last time, I will give it to you. If...you...bring...her...back," she drew out the last part of the sentence taking a step closer with every word. She was now standing toe-to-toe with the giant. She looked like a toddler defying her parent except for the fire in her eyes and the and greed on Ellthana's face.

"You would give me that, for her. Your Scarlett must be even more important than I originally thought."

_Give her what? Nat thought. She watched the Captain for some hint, some sign of what the woman was thinking. _

"Do we have a deal?" Marvel's eyes never let the giantess.

"To retrieve her from the soul realm. This is no small task, you ask for My _Dear_ Marvel."

"I understand that, Ellthana," Carol said deliberately using the raven haired woman's name. "But I know you can get things done. Especially with the right motivation. This is a one time offer. And I think you know what I offer is worth it. "

The woman's eyes shone green. Desire evident.

"Do we have a deal?"

The giantess nodded. "I can't guarantee that she will be back to you anytime soon."

"But you can guarantee she will be back," Carol leveled the woman with her glare. She held her hand out in confidence knowing that Ellthana would take it.

Natasha watched the exchange. No clues were dropped on either side. The women were speaking of things only the two of them understood. Natasha saw the woman reach out and tenderly grab Carol's hand. She took one nail and drug it from the middle of the captain's forearm down and across her palm. Blood seeped from the trail. Natasha felt her eyes grow heavy.

Ellthana held up her own arm and drug her finger down it cutting and identical trail. Natasha's muscles grew weak. Holding herself up felt impossible. She had to stay awake though. For Carol.

The two grasp hands and Natasha fought hard to stay conscious.

"Now one thing to seal the deal," the giantess' voice purred.

Carol swallowed hard, "Danvers, Carol Danvers."

A sickeningly sweet smile slide across the almost grotesquely beautiful face. "Very well, it will be done, My Dear _Carol."_

Natasha's muscles refused to hold her upright any longer and she collapsed as her world went black.

"You warned _me _not to give up any names. First chance you give your name to her without question," Clint snorted. "I guess you aren't as strong as you thought. She didn't get anything out of me."

"Right," Carol's voice dripped with sarcasm, "I should have let you take the lead. I'm sure that would have worked out great."

"Damn straight."

The voices sounded far off but she would have been able to identify them anywhere. "Car...Clin," she tried but her head fell back to the ground hard. The grass under her cheek was soft and the sun filtering through the trees was warm. Her eyes fluttered closed again. She heard the engines of the quadjet power up and she tried again to lift her body only to collapse again. Her vision grew dark. The last image was of a pair of heels and an impossibly tall figure.

Hours later Natasha woke in a room that was completely forgien to her. The bed was too soft and the blankets didn't smell right. She shifted around trying to remember what she could. Carol, Clint,...the giant. The deal. She still didn't understand.

"Scarlett," Natasha jumped at the voice, "I am so glad to see you awake. I would hate to have to disappoint, My _Dear _Marvel."

"Don't call her that," Natasha's voice didn't come out nearly as strong as she had hoped.

"What?" the woman flicked her black hair over her shoulder looking down her nose at Natasha.

Nat cleared her throat and swallowed hard before speaking again. "I said don't call her that," she pushed as much authority through her voice as she could manage.

The woman simply lifted an eyebrow in question.

"My _Dear_ Marvel," she clarified over emphasizing the second word. "Don't call her that. She isn't _your_ anything."

"No," the sickeningly sweet smile returned, "she is not, but she is _your _something. Tell me, dear, what exactly is she to you. _My _Dear Marvel, what does she mean to you."

Natasha cringed at the new inflection in the nickname but hid her discomfort. "I think that is purely between me and "_My _Dear Marvel."

The wraith let out a genuine laugh, "I knew I would like you, Scarlett." Ellthana walked to the far side of the room pouring a glass of water and bringing it back to Natasha. "I have a proposition for you. As you know, _My _Dear Marvel and I made a deal. She gave me something invaluable and I give her you. Now you simply decide when."

Natasha's suspicions grew. "You said she gives you her name, I'm guessing from what I remember, and I go back. What is there for me to decide? Send me home."

"She paid her price but you… you have yet to pay yours."

"If I refuse."

"How did you like your hell? I can send you back. She doesn't know I control that realm too. I could conveniently not _figure out_ how to get you back until moments before she dies or the moment she marries someone else." Natasha's eyes hardened. "You have your secrets and so do I."

Natasha didn't respond. "I could send you back just in time for her to see you die. I will keep my promise but I don't have to give you the chance for the "happily ever after" you want. You accept my proposition and I will at least give you a chance."

Once again Nat made no verbal response but Ellthana saw the resignation in the slight shift in her stance. "Now here are your options," she paced across the room in long, fluid strides. "Option one, I send you back now but you won't have any memories of _My _Dear Marvel" and all your emotions will will be reversed toward both her and the boy. Two, you give me 3 years of your time here and when you go back I guarantee you will either have your memories or your emotions. Three," an evil smile bloomed across her face, "you stay here for 6 years and you go back with memories and emotions intact."

Natasha breathed deeply relying on her training to hide her thoughts. "When do you need my answer?"

When alone again Natasha ran through the woman's words. Camden was 7-years-old now. Three years, what if Carol had moved on, but if she had would Carol have done all this for her. If she went back now and hated Carol and Camden, she might end up murdering Carol and Camden...she could destroy him simply by not caring about him. Could she afford to lose six more years with them to not hurt them that way? Could she afford the 3 when there was still a chance to hurt them? Sleep didn't come easily that night and when it did it wasn't exactly what you would call peaceful.

_Nat had just hung up a call with Danvers. Why couldn't the stupid woman just keep her mouth shut. She didn't have to have a comment for everything. Just complete the mission don't make it more complicated. Luckily it would be two weeks before she was scheduled to check back in and a month before she would have to deal with the woman on earth again. _

_The intercom buzzed. "Agent Romanoff there is a woman here to see Captain Danvers." The voice of the A.I. rang through the room. _

"_Carol isn't here right now," she rubbed her hands across her face. _

"_Agent Romanoff she says that she must speak to someone immediately."_

_She was going to have to clean up another of Carol Danvers' messes. "Alright send her up."_

_Only a few minutes passed before a middle aged woman walked into the command center holding a...car seat?_

"_Ms. Danvers?" the woman asked looking over her wire rim glasses at Natasha. _

"_No Romanoff, I work with Carol. She is...out of town right now."_

"_Well when will she be back."_

"_I'm not sure," Natasha lied eyeing the car seat. "Could you tell me what this is about and I will get a message to her as quickly as I can."_

_The woman let out a sigh. "I suppose I have no other option. CPS offices are still over run it has been a year since the vanishings and still we are finding children everyday. There is no room left in orphanages and foster homes are overflowing. So every child that we can we place with family."_

_If Carol was this kids only family it was better off in a home, Natasha thought, someone would adopt it eventually right. _

"_Easily 30 plus kids added every week and only maybe 5 familes a month inquire about adoption. So family is the best option. Not enough beds and barely enough food to go around in most places. At least three children died last week in 90% of orphanages state wide," she continued to overshare as she dug through several files. _

"_Died? I thought the whole job of the homes was to take care of them." Natasha was shocked how flippant the woman was being about the lives of children. _

"_Ahh here we are. Danvers, Camden Samuel James. Found with father, Joseph Danvers III. Dead, drug overdose. Mother Rebecca James, died during delivery. Born August 21, 2019. Only living relative great aunt Carol Susan Jane Danvers."_

_Natasha let out a snort of laughter and the government worker gave her a hard look. "Sorry did you say "Carol Susan Jane?" I have never heard her full name before."_

"_Do you think this is something Ms. Danvers can and will handle?" The lady said unamused. _

"_I really don't know, probably not," she ran a hand through her hair walking toward the boy. That was when Natasha made her mistake she squatted down and looked into the car seat at Camden Danvers. According to the file he was just over 3 months old but he was so tiny in her eyes. Everything about him was little. Fingers, toes, everything except his eyes. His eyes were wide open, she found herself caught in his green eyes. She reached out and stroked the golden curls on his forehead. "What will happen to him if she doesn't take him?"_

"_I will be blunt with you Ms. Rodgers…"_

"_Romanoff"_

"_Right. If Ms. Danvers refuses to take him his chances of survival drop significantly. Most of the deaths I mentioned earlier are children under a year old. There just isn't enough room, food, or people to deal with all of them."_

_Natasha was still transfixed by the tiny boy. "Let me go call her."_

_Two minutes later Carol answered Natasha's call. "Look, Romanoff, I really don't have the energy to fight with you right now."_

"_Danvers,this isn't about the mission. Do you know a Joseph Danvers III?"_

"_Yeah," she looked at the red head confused, "he's my nephew. Must be in his mid-20s by now. Why?"_

_Natasha sighed, "He was found two days ago dead from a drug overdose." The Captain's face reflected pain, not a lot, but it was still there. "Carol," her head shot up at her name locking eyes with Nat. "Carol, he had a son. Camden. He is three months old and you are his only family."_

"_Wait a minute. Are you saying they want me to take care of a three month old, while I am in space? I am never home. Remember universe decimated, half the population gone, Avengers assemble or whatever? Off to save the world."_

"_I know, I just...we can't let them put him in a home. "_

"_Why not? He would be safer."_

_Natasha looked down at the consol under her fingertips. "The lady that brought him said that there is no room. Four kids his age died this week in an orphanage not 10 minutes from here. She said there aren't enough beds, or food, and the workers are overworked. Four babies this week."_

_Carol looked down before meeting Natasha's eyes again. "I am thirteen galaxies away and have to leave all the time. How can I take care of him?" She searched the pair of emerald eyes across the comm from her. "There's more to this, isn't there?"_

_Since the boy showed up everytime she blinked she saw the home she grew up in. Most orphanages were not like the place she grew up but still. "Carol," she searched the Captain's face. "I will do whatever I need to, to help you take care of him. Just, please, don't give him up."_

"_Whatever it takes?" Carol asked._

"_I'm with you in this. Whatever it takes," Natasha responded. _

_Carol nodded. "Let me talk to her."_

_Natasha escorted the government worker into the communications room. The woman eyed the hologram of Carol suspiciously, but went to talk through the details with the blonde. _

_Natasha sat in front of the car seat and cooed at the boy taking his tiny hand in her fingers. _

_Carol listened, half hearted, to all the legalities of the situation. She considered telling the woman no. She didn't have the time. She couldn't reasonably consider taking on that responsibility with everything else. _

_She watched over the woman's shoulder as Natasha knelt in front of the car seat. She talked to the baby, Carol assumed. Natasha's head ducked just out of her line of sight and when she reappeared Carol felt her chest tighten. Not uncomfortably, she couldn't quite place the feeling and didn't want to dwell on it. Nat had a tiny bundle cradled in her arms that she smiled down at. _

"_Ms. Danvers do you understand everything I have said."_

_Carol snapped her attention back. "Yes Ma'am."_

"_So are you willing to keep the boy?"_

_Carol looked back to Natasha. "Yes ma'am. It will have to be a co-guardianship. I am not home as often as he would need."_

"_Who? I will need them to fill out paperwork as well." The woman looked up to Carol for a name, and address, directions of some sort. _

"_Tasha," the spy snapped her head up, no one called her that accept Clint but it sounded different coming from her. Carol smiled at her a real smile, the first Natasha had seen "you need to come sign this nice ladies paperwork, so Cam can stay with you while I have to work."_

_Natasha walked toward the social workers, Camden cradled in her arms. She did her best to hide the fear she felt. Someone's life and well being was going to be completely dependent on her. She signed the papers in a confused daze. The woman left promising to bring paperwork back in a month when Carol came home. There was a small bag of supplies, diapers, formula, a bottle, but that's all she had left._

_Camden began to fuss slightly and Natasha snapped out of her daze meeting his green eyes. She looked from the boy to his aunt, fear actually crossing her features. "Carol, do you have any idea how to take care of a three month old?"_

"_It's been about 30 years so I may be a little rusty. But I know someone who can help."_

_Two hours later Pepper Potts showed up at the Avengers Compound dragging Tony who was cradling a tiny Morgan Stark. Even with her own little one Pepper was excited to meet Camden. _

_Morgan was a solid month older than Camden but even with that seeing the two side by side Camden seemed small. Pepper and Tony insisted it was nothing to worry about everyone develops at thier own speed and there was no telling what genes the boy had inherited. Tony saying that Carol wasn't very tall, was rich especially when in truth she had a few inches on Nat and Tony both. _

"_Tony bought three of everything when we were getting ready for Morgan so other than a crib and changing table we probably have it in the car." Pepper said taking Morgan and laying her on a blanket on the floor of the living area, Nat reluctantly handed Camden to Pepper and she sat him on his stomach with Morgan so they could play. Tummy time she called it, important for developing the neck muscles. _

_Natasha and Tony made several trips to the SUV they had arrived in and hauled a variety of items up. Playpen, bouncy seat, car seat, stroller, a few packs of diapers and cans of formula, a blanket or two and all the more "masculine" onesies Morgan had outgrown. _

_Natasha was blown away by the amount of stuff required for this little person. He was less than two feet tall and he had more personal items than she did. _

"_Alright, Pep, you got both of them ready we have to go get the rest of it," Tony smiled at his wife sitting with the two tiny Avengers. _

"_The rest of it?" Nat's eyebrows shot up. "What else does he need?"_

_Tony scooped Camden off the floor and handed him over to the spy before picking his daughter up. He gave no answer as he headed for the door. "Grab Danvers' credit card," he called over his shoulder. _

_Pepper grabbed the car seat they had just brought up and patted Natasha's shoulder as she passed following her husband. _

_Natasha stood for a second mouth hung slightly open before following. "I already did," she whispered to Camden in reference to Tony's command, "you better hope Aunt Carol is loaded."_

_They drove into town Tony driving Pepper riding shotgun and the red head between the two carseats. Pepper had offer the front seat but Nat had that new parent fear, the fear something would happen if she took her eyes off the boy for a second. _

"_I built an apartment for Pepper and myself on the top floor. I would suggest you and Mini-Spy move up there little more privacy."_

"_Thanks?" Natasha said feeling overwhelmed. _

"_I can get Happy to come start moving all of your stuff…"_

"_No, that's fine. I will move it later," she cut him off, looking up from the boy for the first time in 10 minutes. _

_They pulled up to the parking lot of the first store on Tony's list. "You ready?" He smiled._

_Three hours, 12 stores, and 6 diaper changes (between the two kids) later, the team of five pulled back into the compound. Natasha was exhausted. They had a whole nother car full of thing Tony insisted his "nephew" needed. What three month old needed custom Nike's?_

_Natasha groaned, "I will move all of my stuff tomorrow. Camden and I will just sleep in my room tonight."_

"_Already done," Tony immediately replied. "Yeah I called Happy and told him to move all of your's and Danvers' stuff to the bedrooms and to put all of Mini-spy's stuff in your room. So you are all set after I assemble the crib we bought."_

_Natasha had never been so glad for Tony's interfering. They hauled the piles of toys, clothes, and furniture up to the top floor apartment. Camden and Morgan were sound asleep in thier seats and Natasha took this as a good sign. _

_Tony quickly put together the crib and changing table before he and Pepper left for the night. "You need anything, Romanoff, you give us a call." _

_Natasha nodded and accepted a hug from each of them before carrying Camden to her room and putting him down before getting ready for bed herself. _

_Pepper had said that the first few days would be the hardest as Camden adjusted to his new home and all the parenting books Tony left said the same. But 3 days with almost no sleep and nearly constant crying and Natasha was at the end of her rope. She had tried rocking him, walking him around, tummy time, story time, feeding, changing it all worked for a few seconds but then he would start again. Pepper said to stay calm and she had succeeded in that so far at least. She had had to put him in the bounce seat a few times just to have a moment to breathe. If she didn't sleep tonight she would lose it. _

_Babies feed off the emotions of their caregivers, that was what the last book had said. Something to calm her maybe that would calm the screaming boy tucked against her shoulder. _

_Natasha carried him to their bedroom and turned on the speaker. Bluetooth connected she turned on turned on a playlist of popular ballet, orchestra, and instrumental pieces. As a piece from "Swan Lake" came on Natasha swayed with the song taking them through a few turns she remembered from the piece. As she connected with the music, Camden began to calm and quiet. Two more pieces and he was relaxed against her shoulder. She moved him so that he was cradled in her arms and their green eyes connected. She had been attached to the boy since she first saw him but it was in that moment that she knew she loved the boy. Then he smiled at her and she was wrapped around his finger. _

"What is your decision?" Ellthana's voice was like being doused with cold water. Natasha sat straight up in the bed. "When will I be sending you home?"

AN: First decision. Like Ellthana said Option 1,2, or 3. Option 1 Nat goes home immediately and has to fight for a life she doesn't even remember. Option 2 She stays for 3 years and when she goes back either her memories or her feelings for her family are intact. If you choose this let me know: memories or feelings. Option 3 she stays for 6 years going back as she left. If you pick this tell me how loyal Carol would be after nine years. Leave a review or send me a message with your votes.


	3. Babysitting

A/N: Note at the end is super important.

Carol arrives back at the compound after completing the month long mission. She had been extremely nervous about coming back knowing that the fact that she now had a four-month-old would become very real. She has decided while she was here she would move Camden into her room and she would take care of him.

Today was the day. Natasha was pacing the living room waiting for Cam to wake up from his nap. What if when Carol got back she decides she doesn't want him and sent him to an orphanage anyway. What if she decides not to leave Camden with her anymore? What if she decides to take him away? That isn't going to happen she won't allow it, Camden is her son. No one is going to take him.

"He's my nephew. I am his primary guardian," Carol's eyes bore into Natasha's as the two stare each other down. The argument had started almost as soon as Carol had walked in the door.

"You said I was to take care of him while you were gone and…"

"Yes while I was gone…"

"You are always gone. You left, Carol, you left your family again. He needed you and you were halfway across the cosmos for a month. You could have come back at any moment but you didn't, You want him to be his mom? Take care of him for five minutes. Five minutes and then we'll talk."

The four month old began to cry Natasha immediately dropped the argument and went to pick him up. Carol followed a few seconds later. The small boy was cradled in Natasha's arms. He looked up thier green eyes meeting and he seemed to calm as she talked to him. She lay him on the bed and changed him before picking him back up and carrying out of the room. Pushing past Carol at the doorway.

"You want to take care of him?" Natasha turns reaching the living room. She locks eyes with the captain and Carol hesitates with her answer.

Carol's mind wars with itself. She almost admits defeat. That this might be something she needs help with, but pride wins out. "He's four months old. How hard can it be? You've done it for a month."

Natasha feels her blood boil but she checks her anger. She feels slight satisfaction seeing Carol's discomfort when she refuses to rise to the bait. "Alright. I was gonna stay here tonight but I guess I will call Steve back and tell him I will take that date with his friend." Natasha hands the baby to Carol. Her heart twists as she lets him go but she turns and walks to her room to change.

Natasha digs through her closet before picking a black dress that hugged her body in all the right places. She doesn't really have a date though. She can call steve and get him to set something up but what if Camden needs her and she has to come back. Carol can't be trusted alone with Cam. She will forget to feed him or take him on a mission or burn down the apartment or destroy the other half of the universe. No no, she thinks to herself. You will only be gone for a few hours. Natasha's phone buzzes in her pocket she checks it. Just an email. She goes to black the screen when an Icon catches her eye. The monitor she bought, the cameras can all feed straight to her phone. She smiles to herself she can keep an eye on Carol and when the captain messes up she can just come in and save the day. She finishes getting dressed as if she has an amazing date before heading back into the living room.

She drops Camden's blanket and pacifier on the couch next to the blonde and hands her a few sheets of paper. "Here is Camden's schedule and instructions on where everything is that he might need. I will only be gone a few hours 4 at most."

Carol snorts, "you that bad a date? He's gonna get bored of talking to you that fast?"

Natasha refuses to rise to the bait again. "Actually from what Steve says SHE and I should get along fantastically."

Carol's heart gives a strange twinge at that one word. She stands to shake the sensation, almost forgetting the small boy held against her shoulder.

Smirking the redhead grabs her purse. She had gotten under the other woman's skin and she felt oddly smug at the fact. She walks forward to where the captain stands with Camden tucked against her chest. She has a little extra sway to her hips as she approaches the two but somehow she still manages to seem casual as she leans forward and presses a kiss to the top of Camden's head. "You be good for your Aunt Carol, Little Man." Her eyes meet Carol's as she says her name and Natasha smiles when she hears the change in Carol's breathing.

Carol watched as the russian beauty walked away and out the front door of the apartment. She could still smell the woman's perfume and mentally kicked herself when she inhaled deeply, trying to keep the scent. Carol walks several laps around the living room to calm her pounding heart. How had she let her guard down that much? They weren't even friends. She didn't even know how she felt about Natasha as person. She did know that if she were to look at her the way she did in her goodbye to Cam again Carol would come unglued. She didn't know if it would be in a good way or bad. Carol had a feeling that she would be seeing the woman in dreams for the next few nights. She shook her head to clear it of the image of Nat walking away. It was a view she could appreciate but at another time.

Stepping out the door of the apartment Natasha let out a laugh remembering Carol's face. Pale, scared, nervous and unless she was very much mistaken, turned on. She made her way down to her car content to sit a few blocks away and watch everything that would happen that night.

Breathing deeply Carol grabbed the pages of instructions and wadded them up, throwing them on the floor where they rolled under the coffee table. Stupid, stupid, Bit… She stops her mental rant as she isn't completely sure if she is ranting about Natasha or herself.

Natasha parks the car not much farther than the end of the driveway before pulling up her phone and opening the app to enjoy the show.

The first hour and a half passes uneventfully. That is when Camden begins to cry. Up until that point he had been content to play on the floor. Carol watching him and entertaining him with soft toys and reading books.

Natasha watching all this play out was a little impressed by this and a lot worried. What if Carol decides she can do this on her own? What if she decides to take away Camden? It had only been a month but that little boy was already an essential part of her life. She doesn't know if she could cope with losing him. She feels guilty at the tiny of hope she feels when Camden cries. Let's see how the Mighty Captain Marvel handles this. A smiling, laughing Camden is easy but if he gets mad...all hell breaks loose.

The wails grow in volume as Carol runs through a mental list of everything he could want. She mixes a bottle of formula, water and couple scoops of the powder. The third time he spits it out of his mouth she decides it must be something else. She walks him up and down the hall bouncing him gentle as she remembers Maria doing to get Monica to sleep when she was especially fussy. Camden's screams increase in pitch and volume again. There is one thing she hasn't checked she realizes. Taking him back into Natasha's room she lays him on the changing table. She reaches down to check and jerks her hand back in disgust when the onesie is wet which means the diaper underneath is definitely full. So much for hoping she could put this off until Tasha got home… NATASHA. Natasha got back.

Carol shook the thoughts from her mind and tried to remember back to when Monica had been little.

In the car downstairs Natasha watches as Carol grabs a new diaper and wipes. She looks around, probably for a onesie. After looking in every cubbie under the table Carol looks over her shoulder at the dresser. She takes a step toward it and Natasha sits up straighter until the blonde stops and turns back grabbing Camden from the table and taking him with her. Natasha quickly sees the next problem. There is a 1 in 8 chance that Carol will open the drawer with Camden's clothes first. Unfortunately there is also a 1 in 8 chance that Carol will open her underwear drawer. She watches as the blonde considers the dresser and sighs in relief when she reaches for the top left hand drawer and pulls out a clean onesie. Carol walks back to the changing table leaving the drawer open.

As she lays Camden on the table again Natasha can see her mumbling something. A few adjustments to the volume and mic reception and she can hear the blonde.

"Dude do you have any idea how nasty this is.?" She finally had the onesie off. Carol released the strap of diaper and as the cool air hit… "Seriously," she shoved the diaper back down, "how big is your bladder, dude?" Carol examines her shirt but Natasha can already see a wet spot on the side. Carol glares down at the infant as he giggles and coos. "You think that was real funny don't you? Did Tasha tell you to do that? Natasha. Did Natasha tell you to do that?" Carol shakes her head again.

She gave an involuntary smile at the sound of Carol using that nickname. Clint was the only one that called her Tasha but it sounded different when Carol said it. But apparently nicknames were not ok. At least they weren't back to last names.

"Romanoff we will just stick with that from now on. Damn woman. Can't believe…" Carol lets out a huge sigh before picking Camden up fully dressed in one arm and pulling the wet shirt off as she leaves the room mumbling something Natasha can't hear all of, but she picks up "Romanoff," and "not bad too look at between me and you, kid."

Carol makes it into her bedroom and digs through the pile of clean clothes in the chair by the window for a new shirt. She throws on a grey v-neck and scoops Camden up off the floor tossing him slightly straight up and catching him. He flew less than an inch but he squealed in delight which the captain took as encouragement to do it again. "When you get a bit bigger I will teach you how to really fly. For now let's try this bottle thing again."

She pulls the formula can out of the cabinet again and reads through the instructions. This time Camden greedily drinks the whole thing. After burping him she sets him on the floor with a soft cloth book. While she grabs a sandwich from the kitchen and settles to watch tv for a few minutes. Finishing her dinner she picks the boy up and lets him lay on her chest one elbow tucked tight to either side to prevent a fall. Carol grabs one of the children's books from the basket by the couch. She makes a face as she flips through the pages. "This Baba Yaga hag is creepy. Romanoff reads this stuff to you?" She looks down at the boy's head as he babbles happily. "Let's try another." She tosses the book on the coffee table before digging blindly for another. "Much better! Green Eggs and Ham. Dr. Seuss the only poet worth reading."

Natasha watches as Carol begins the story. She has done a pretty good job taking care of him. She doesn't quite know how to feel about that. She can't tap down all the worry that she might lose Camden. There is only an hour until she needs to be back so she starts the car again driving into the city to at least get something to eat.

Dinner and a relaxing drive help to clear the assassin's mind. Carol can be reasonable surely and after all Carol was the one to ask her for help. She wouldn't lose the boy. She checks the monitor as she pulls in the drive. The first thing she is greeted with is a squalling baby and a frantic looking Carol. She adjusts the volume and Carol's voice comes through. "He has been crying for almost an hour Maria we didn't even get to "would you eat them on a train."

The other voice came through the speaker phone. "Maybe he just isn't a Seuss fan," the woman's voice, presumably Maria, laughs.

"Seriously, Maria. I am out of ideas and if he is like this when Tasha gets home she will know I can't do this and she will never leave him with me again. He already likes her better."

"Carol it isn't a competition, you always did fine with Monica," Maria tries to calm her friend a bit. "Did Tasha leave list or anything with you?"

Carol pauses midstride. "Who?"

"That's what you called her."

"No," Carol's mind races trying to remember exactly what she had said. Had she called her Tasha again. "I called her Natasha static must have lost the first part. Anyway, yeah she did. Hold on." Carol crawls on the floor to grab the crumpled papers.

"I'm sure there have to be some suggestions on soothing him."

Carol scans the papers. "It says laying him in his crib with the lights off and turn on lullaby playlist on the ipod."

"Then try that. If it doesn't work, call me back in 30 minutes. I am at the apartment in the city so I can run to the compound and help."

Carol nods then realizes Maria can't see her. "Okay I will let you know. Thanks Maria."

"You got this. Just relax. Text me later." Carol hangs up the phone before carrying Camden back toward Natasha's room.

Natasha switched cameras to follow them. She watches as Carol lays the boy down in the crib still crying and turns out the lights. It takes a second for the cameras to switch to night vision, when they do she sees Carol at the speaker on her nightstand. She scrolls through the playlist stopping at the one that reads "Camden's Lullabies." Carol presses play and listens for a minute to the violins and soft woodwinds. As the harp begins to join Camden's cries settle. Carol looks at the boy as he relaxes to the orchestra piece. As it crescendos, Carol begins to vagley recognise the melody. She turns back to the ipod turning the screen back on. "Swan Lake, Op.20a: Act II." Carol throws her hands up in disbelief and skips to the next song only to be greeted by the Nutcracker. She scans through the list. All ballets. She can't deny though that Camden has stopped screaming. She lets the song play through before walking to Camden's crib. "Gonna have to do something about your music choices. Romanoff is gonna turn you into a pansy."

Natasha kills the engine, laughing softly at the last comment. She makes sure the car locks. And heads towards the compound knowing Carol will be notified the moment she enters. Sure enough when she reaches the apartment Carol is sitting on the couch feet propped on the coffee table reading a magazine. She hides the smirk when she notices the magazine is upside down meaning Carol must have sprinted to the couch to seem as if the night had gone perfectly.  
The blonde lays the magazine in her lap never noticing, "so how was the date?"

Natasha studies her for a moment before replying "better than I expected...I am gonna go take a shower I am pretty tired and have a big day tomorrow."

Carol nods then shock and horror cross her mind the music is still on. Natasha will know she had problems with Camden.

Natasha sees the slight flash in Carol's eyes and has a decent guess as to what caused it. "So how did your night go."

Carol gives her a cocky smile, "perfect. No problems."

"Good." She smiles back, "I think most of my pajamas are in the laundry room so I am gonna go grab that and take my shower. See you in the morning?"

Nodding the pilot walks towards her room as soon as she hears the laundry room open she sprints down the hall to turn off the speaker

Natasha in the laundry room can hear Carol's footsteps but graciously waits until she hears Carols door shut before making her way to the bathroom.

A/N: All important notes will be given in memory chapters including which chapter is for which option. I only intended to follow one track but with no votes in any direction we will try a "choose your own style" story. Reviews help more than you guys can imagine, positive, negative (creative crit.) are both helpful. Any way if you want opt. 1 immediate return, no memory, opposing feelings 4. Y3 Return is what you want. Opt. 2 wait 3 years and keep memories or feelings 5.Y6 return. Opt 3 wait 6 years keep all memories and feelings 6. Y9 return.

In case I forgot before I only own Camden and the plot. Everything else is Marvel's.

Please let me know what you think. And shoot me any ideas you guys have.


	4. 4 Y3 Return

Natasha walked the streets of New York. Alternate reality that was the only explanation she could come up with for why Avengers Tower wasn't where it was yesterday. Tony had said he was building a new compound. Maybe that was it?

How much time had she missed, she knew she had missed some. The attack by the Sokovian teen. Maybe it had been worse than she thought. How long had she been out? Were the others looking for her? Clint? Steve?...Bruce? Her mind spun thinking of the Doctor. How she really felt, she wasn't completely sure. That was a problem for another time.

It didn't take much for her to find the address for the new Avengers tower.

Seeing the building, she felt her body relax. It was not what she knew but it still felt like home. She walked through the doors and headed towards the living quarters. Instinct told her where to go.

She climbed the stairs slowing only when she saw the first sign of the living quarters. She stopped after four more floors reaching for the door. This was it. She opened the door. Recognizing a few of the items sitting around the living room as her own. The furniture was to her taste. But there were several things off.

For one there were pictures, not landscape prints. These were all personal. She was in nearly every picture. Smiling with a young boy or hugging a blonde woman. Alternate reality.

She moved slowly into the apartment. Cautious. She reached to her hip holster only to find it missing.

As she moved further into the apartment, she heard the water in the shower turn off. Natasha quickly slid across the living area into the where the kitchen and dining area should be. Looking for a weapon, she softly opened a few drawers before noticing the block on the counter. She grabbed a smaller knife one that would fit comfortably in her hand. She crept back to the doorway that leads to the living area. She heard footsteps coming down the hall and towards her.

A deep breath in and release. 20 feet.

She shifted to the balls of her feet pressing flat against the wall.

15 feet.

Natasha wrapped her fingers tightly around the knife.

10.

Now she waited.

5.

Her heartbeat began to accelerate.

4.

Her expression hardened.

3.

2.

1…

The blonde rounded the corner and Natasha reacted instantly grabbing her and throwing her hard across the room slamming into the counters on the other side. The blonde gasped as she lost her breath when she hit the countertop. She collapsed on the tile floor.

_That was too easy_, Natasha thought almost upset. The blonde let out a groan and picked herself up off the floor shaking her head slightly. When she finally looked up she locked eyes with the redhead, "Nat," her voice was barely a breath.

"Who the hell are you?" Natasha spat back.

"Nat you know me, we're...friends."

"Wrong answer," the spy unleashed a flurry of blows most making contact with the woman. A quick sweep had Carol once again flat on her back.

"Nat, I don't know what you have been through but your safe, no one is going to hurt you," she stood again hand outstretched in a gesture of peace.

A spinning crescent kick to Carol's temple sent her reeling, crashing into one of the bookshelves in the living room. She brushed debris from the broken knick-knacks from her clothes.

"I don't wanna do this the hard way. So answer my questions. Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Carol," she answered calmly trying to defuse the situation with her voice, although that had never been her strong suit.

"This is My home."

It wasn't a question but a statement. Carol nodded anyway.

"Then what are you doing in my home? The only person that should have access is Banner. Where is he, and Clint, and Tony? What did you do to them. Are you working with Ultron? Hydra?"

_Banner, the green guy? Nat had told her about Banner but that had ended badly years before they met. Tony was gone, Clint was here somewhere. Hydra she understood but what was Ultron. _She took the questions one at a time. "Banner lives on the other side of New York. You and he…"

Natasha threw the knife at her head, Carol barely sidestepping it. "Ok Nat seriously. Stop. I don't wanna fight you."

Her answer was a hook kick at the blonde's head followed by a spinning sidekick knocking her into the wall again the flat screen tv shaking with the impact. Four hard blows to the body and Natasha slammed her shoulder into the slightly taller woman and threw her over her hip and Carol slammed on to the glass coffee table. It shattered on impact.

Carol wiped the glass from her hands before pushing herself back up. "I said I don't want to fight you. Not that I won't." Carol took up a more defensible fighting stance before Natasha began her next attack.

Kicks and punches flew from both sides. The fight lasting upward of 2 minutes. Carol spent most of her time blocking and evading. She made a counter attack when possible but Natasha kept such a constant attack it was hard to land anything.

Carol finally landed a hard push kick in the Russian's side sending her back a few steps. Natasha responded by landing several blows to Carol's face and ribs. Carol managed to get behind her and lock a choke around her neck but Natasha was out of the hold in seconds. A low snap to the groin followed by a jump front snap to her face sent Carol down the hallway. Natasha ran jumping off the wall and wrapping her legs around her head using her body momentum she threw Carol down the hall. She broke Camden's bedroom door when she slammed against it bouncing off and landing hard on the wooden floor. Natasha approached the knife in her hand again. Carol sighed, "I'm sorry, Nat. I really didn't want to do this." Carol lifted her fist and shot a photon blast at the redhead. It took Natasha by surprise knocking her back. Her head hit the ground hard as Carol shot another low powered blast. This one hit Natasha in the temple effectively knocking the assassin out cold. For a few hours at least.

Carol picked up herself up shaking her head. Before going to the intercom. "Barton! If your still here. There's something you need to see."

Clint and Carol got Natasha down to the infirmary. They used the restraints on the bed even knowing that if she tried to escape they wouldn't slow her down in the least. She was given a sedative. Clint gave Carol a soft smile before walking off to go call Banner. Carol watched through the large window as Natasha slept. She breathed hard.

"Aunt Carol!" she turned hearing the excited voice. She scooped Camden up in a hug, thinking quickly, she spins in a circle so he won't see the person on the other side of the glass.

Maria walked up behind them seeing the woman in the hospital bed. She locked eyes with her best friend. "Come on, Cam. Let's take your stuff up to your room." He ran to her and they began towards the door back onto the main floors of the compound when there was a massive crass.

Camden turned looking toward the sound. Clint Barton was slammed against the window of the hospital room but that wasn't what made him run back. The woman behind Clint holding him in place did. Camden was nearly to the door before his aunt caught him. He squirmed and wriggled out of her arms. Trying the door, it was locked, he scrambled to the large window. He pressed a hand to the glass.

The assassin released her friend when she realized who it was and hugged the man. She jumped at the sound of something softly hitting the glass and looked toward the window. The first thing she saw was the blonde she had been fighting earlier and anger began to build in her chest. The woman was looking at Natasha though. She was looking down towards the bottom of the window. A small boy only 6 or 7 by the look, had his hand pressed to the window as if reaching for her. The boy looked familiar but placing his face was near impossible. "Who is he?," she addressed the archer without turning from the boy. Clint didn't immediately answer. "I've seen him. In a dream."

"Nat we have a lot to talk about."

The woman never came closer to the window although she locked eyes with Camden. He waited fighting the tears pressing against his eyes. When she took a step away from him a single tear escaped. Hands gently turned him from the glass and scoop him up. He buried his head in Carol's soft blonde waves as she carried him up to a clean apartment since theirs had been wrecked.

They order pizza that night after saying goodbye to Maria, Carol thanking her best friend for taking care of Cam while she was gone. They ate in silence. A tension in the room. Camden put his half eaten slice back on his plate and crawled on the couch and into Carol's lap, snuggling deep into her. She held him in silence, tears dripping down both of thier cheeks.

She took a deep breath and began. "Cam,...Momma Nat...I think she is...She doesn't remember a lot of things that happened. She doesn't remember living here. She doesn't remember Thanos. She doesn't remember…"

"Us," he finished for her in a whisper.

"No," her tears fell faster and fought to regain control. "She doesn't remember us."

Silence stretched again. "Will she ever?"

Carol had been wondering the same thing. "She might but we will have to give her time. Let Uncle Clint do most of the talking and when she is ready then be here ready for her."

This answer seemed to satisfy him. "Can we watch a movie?"

Carol grabbed the remote turning on the tv. She flipped through the digital movies before finding one that he loved, "Muppet Treasure Island," sure it was old but it was still fun. They both lay on the couch Carol pulling a blanket over them.

Camden lay still through the whole movie, not even daring to breathe when he heard his aunt give a soft snore. He gingerly reached to the phone on the coffee table checking the time: 10:33. He crawled out from his aunt's arms and snuck out the door and back towards the infirmary. He had to duck to the side a few times to avoid one of the other Avengers or a S.H.I.E.L.D. he reached the hospital room he looked at the sleeping redhead. He watched her for a few minutes trying to remember every detail of her that he could.

"Hey, Little Man." The voice made him jump. "You shouldn't be down here," Clint Barton came and knelt by the boy.

"I know," he sighed.

Clint gave him a reassuring smile.

"She doesn't remember me?" Clint wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement, Camden wasn't sure himself.

"Part of her does."

The two watched in silence. Camden remembered every night his aunt tucking him in and kissing his cheek telling him she loved. Then telling him how much "Momma Nat" loved him. He believed her.

Clint watched the boy for a long while wondering what his thoughts were. When his featured smoothed again, signaling his mind quieting, Clint spoke softly. "You need to go back to bed, Little Man."

Camden nodded and began to walk back the way he had come, Clint following. Two steps for the door to the hall Camden ran back to the door of the hospital room. Clint watched as he pulled a chair to the intercom by the door. He pushed the small button, "hey, it's Camden," his voice was soft and soothing. "I know you don't remember me," the sleeping woman never moved, Clint didn't know though if this was because she was actually asleep or if it was all her training. "Anyway," Camden took a deep breath to finish, "Even if you don't ever remember. I love you, Momma Nat."

Clint smiled and the boy came and took his hand allowing him to lead him back up stairs.


	5. 5 Y6 Return

Camden Samuel James Danvers, Nathaniel Pietro Barton, and Morgan Henly Stark had become very skilled over the last few years at ditching the SHIELD agents that had been assigned to watch them. Two had walked them to the park that particular day and ditching them had been too easy. They bought drinks from a vendor on the opposite side of the park from where they left the two soon to be ex-agents and went on playing. Camden was trying to teach Morgan and Nate a new trick he had learned on his skateboard and they were all laughing by the time they had each fallen a dozen times. They played tag and football. The sun was beginning to set so they headed back towards the tower. Morgan had to attend a charity dinner with her mother that evening and Clint should be back from his mission with Carol within the hour. Camden was spending the long weekend at the Barton farm and the boys already had the entire weekend planned. They teased Morgan relentlessly that she was going to be stuck at that dinner and not out having fun with the two of them. She just rolled her eyes and the three friends continued through the park towards Avengers tower.

They had just passed the playground and were cutting through the trees straight across the area with the jogging path when Morgan and Nate realized that Camden wasn't with them they retraced a few steps and found him hiding behind a tree spying on something they couldn't see. "What's up, Cam?" Morgan asked.

"Shhh," he held a finger to his lips before gesturing for them to come closer. "Who does that look like to you guys?" Pointed across the open walking paths.

They were both silent. "Gonna have to narrow it down a bit , dude, there are like a million people here today," Nate commented.

"There," he pointed they followed his gaze, "the woman with the red hair."

His two friends breathed out a sigh and shared a pitying look. "Cam, you know it's not…" Morgan stopped short when the woman looked in thier direction, "it can't be?"

"Auntie Nat?" Nate rubbed his eye trying to clear away the spector only a dozen yards from them.

"So I'm not crazy?" Camden looked at his two friends.

"Only one way to find out," Morgan stood up, "follow my lead."

The boys stood and followed, shooting a "what the hell is she doing" look between themselves.

"Hi," Morgan called brightly when they were only 5 feet from the woman. She gave them all a questioning look and Morgan spoke again. "You look a little lost. We know this place so maybe we can help. Where are you trying to go?" There was no question in thier minds that they were all looking at the one and only Natasha Romanoff.

The woman looked the three ten year olds over, no recognition in her eyes. "I'm good. Thanks." Natasha went to step around them but one of the boys stepped in front of her. She saw him roll his eyes at the girl before locking his gaze on her and speaking. "We know who you are Agent Romanoff," Nate spoke clearly and with more authority than his friends had ever heard him use. "Director Fury told us you would be arriving soon, sent us to meet you, bring you to the new headquarters." She raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Why not another agent?" He asked reading her, "who would ever suspect three kids of being agents of SHIELD. It's a perfect cover."

"Ok, if you are SHIELD can you tell me...Director Fury's full name," she questioned. Most agents didn't know his name but it was a reasonable question to an outsider. If they knew the answer they had connections in high places.

The other boy, the one that hadn't spoken yet, looked at her confidently and spoke almost immediately, "Nicholas Joseph Fury."

Natasha had to work hard to keep the shock off her face._ Not agents but they have connections, only a handful of people know that. _ "Alright," she nodded reevaluating the kids, "lead the way."

The four of them walked into the new Avengers tower, planning to head to the SHIELD division, straight to Fury's office. They had talked with the assassin and were shocked to find out not only did she not know Camden and Morgan but according to her Laura, Nate's mother, was pregnant with their third child, Natasha.

Camden had to cover a short of laughter. He leaned close to his friend, "glad your parents changed it. That would have been a rough childhood. Very manly."

Nate punched him hard on the shoulder. "Camden isn't exactly the most masculine name." The boys chuckled and ran to catch Morgan and Natasha.

She asked about Captain Rodgers and they supplied that had been happily married and was now...retired.

_Steve wouldn't even date. How long have I been gone? _"What about tony?"

Morgan's step faltered and Camden reached out to steady her. "Retired. Saved the world," he supplied eyes still on Morgan.

Natasha found thier reactions to her questions odd. They were hiding something. "Clint?"

"He's great," Nate's answer was instantaneous, "high level agent, he and his partner have an impressive track record. Happily married with three kids."

"So his third kid has been born?! Why didn't you tell me when I brought it up earlier?"

Nate just shrugged in answer.

"Banner?" She finally asked. All three shrugged they truthfully hadn't seen him for over a year.

Natasha stopped all three kids and gave them a hard look. " I need one completely honest answer from you." They met her gaze. "How long have I been gone."

"It depends on what year you think it is." Nate said casually.

Camden stepped on his toes to shut him up. He let out a long sigh. "You died 6 years ago. It's 2029." Her jaw dropped slightly. "There's a lot to explain but it would be better coming from someone you know. Uncle Clint should be should be there when we get to headquarters. He can explain it all."

"Uncle Clint? Clint doesn't have any siblings. Who are you?"

"My name is Camden Danvers. I live with my Aunt. She is one of the Avengers, Captain Marvel. Clint is her partner. He has known me since I was a baby so… he is basically my uncle."

She took in the information nodding. "And you two?"

The girl spoke first. "Morgan H. Stark. My dad was Tony and my mom is Pepper. We are all Avengers kids." She gestured to herself and the boys.

Natasha noticed the past tense for Tony but chose not to comment.

The other boy smiled widely. "Nathaniel Barton," he held out a hand for her to shake. "Sorry to disappoint. Mom and dad got as close to Natasha as they could. "

She let out a breathy laugh, "traitor. Ok let's go find Clint so he can help me sort all this out." She desperately needed her best friend.

They enter the lobby of the tower and Nate spoke up taking charge. "Morgan, you go find Fury and bring him down to Aunt Carol's hanger. Just tell him it's important. Cam and I will take Auntie Nat with us and go find Dad and Aunt Carol." Morgan ran towards the elevator and the boys lead Natasha towards the back of the building.

They entered the hangar just as the ramp of the quintet lowered. Natasha waited by the door as the two boys ran forward. Clint caught Nate in a hug picking him up off the ground. Camden wrapped the blonde haired woman in a hug knocking the duffle bag out of her hand as he tackled her and they both fell, laughing. She returned the high before stand herself and the small boy back up. She ruffled his hair and grabbed her bag again. They talked excited for a minute and Natasha noticed the two adults posture stiffen both looking toward her hiding place.

As they made thier way towards her Natasha put on an air of confidence she did not have. They stopped 10 paces from each other. Clint's voice came out as a whisper, "Nat."

She hadn't realized how much she needed to hear a voice she recognized. She closed the space between them crushing him in a hug. When they broke apart Natasha had a smile on her face. The kind that only a handful of people had ever seen, full of affection. She wiped a few tears from the corner of her eyes taking a shaky breath. "So I, ah, i guess i missed a lot."

He laughed, "we'll get you caught up in no time." He pulled her in tight again. "Speaking of which," he pulled back turning her to the blonde beside him. "You already met Camden and Nate. This is my partner, Carol Danvers."

"It's nice to see you again Natasha," the one held out a hand. Natasha shook it taking careful stock of the woman in front of her. Blonde hair just past her shoulders, golden brown eyes, medium height, strong. The symbol on her uniform was not something Natasha recognized. Carol ran a hand nervously through her hair and tugged at the collar of her suit. There was a thin gold chain hanging around her neck. She could tell that this was not what the woman had wanted to say and a handshake was not what she wanted to offer but she did. This woman knew Natasha and respected her enough to allow her to space. Natasha inspected her face closer, hand still held. There were definite resemblances between her and the boy from earlier. There was a look in her eyes that the redhead couldn't quite place. But Natasha trusted her. For now that was all she knew, that she thought she could trust her.

"Natasha?" Her first name coming from Nick Fury's voice drew her attention away from "Captain Marvel."

In a very uncharacteristic move Fury pulled her into a hug and pressed a kiss to her hair. "We have a lot to talk about," he gestured for them to follow and he led them to the common area in the residential wing. They took seats around the room. Morgan and Nate ran to the kitchen to make a snack and the to the game room to watch tv. Camden followed to the kitchen but when they turn on the tv he turned back walking down the hall to the balcony patio. He pulled out his headphones turning on his music.

They talked for almost an hour before Natasha had to go for a walk, to try and wrap her mind around what she had heard. Half the population gone literally in a snap. Time travel. Sacrificing herself. Tony gone. Steve gone. The conversation after was what prompted her to go for some air. She and Carol had been together. She could handle that. It wouldn't have been the first time she kissed a girl. Camden though was the curve she hadn't expected. Camden was her son. Adopted but still. It explained the protective instincts she felt. And the past relationship with Carol explained the feeling of trust there.

She took a deep breath stepping to the doorway of the living room.

"She needs to stay here," Fury said.

Clint made a suggestion next. "I will take her to the farm for a few days. She will stay as long as she needs then she can come back when she is comfortable."

"No she needs to stay here,"Fury insisted. "If she is going to recover her memory she needs to be in an environment similar to what she left."

"Really, just how many cases of memory loss have you dealt with," venom laced Clint's voice. Protection was all it was but she had never heard him sound so harsh.

Fury never flinched. "One more than you have Barton." His gaze flicker to the blonde staring out the window.

Thier argument was going to continue for a while. Natasha walked back to where she had seen the door to the patio.

She stepped out breathing deeply, feeling the sun warm her skin. She looked out at the city around her. A flash of blond hair caught her eye. Camden sat against the exterior wall focused on the ground between his feet. Natasha approached the boy slowly. Sitting beside him. She started to say something a few times but stopped herself. He was her son if what they said was true. And she didn't remember him. It had to hurt him. She hurt him without even knowing it. She turned to look at him. Meeting his eyes. He held out one earbud.

She looked at it before taking it and slipping it in her ear.

Soft violin filtered through the tiny speakers. _The Cello Song. _She closed her eyes listening to the soft strains of music. Camden lay his head on her shoulder. _A baby cried, she scooped him up. Dancing slowly with him as the music played. He calmed and she lay him on her bed, wiping his tears. She hoped for a few hours of sleep. She once again doubted if she could really do this. Sucking in as much air as her lungs could hold and closing her eyes she tried to relax her body. When she looked back down at the boy he smiled at her. Green eyes meeting. Natasha kissed the tiny boy that was holding on to her finger. They would make it through this. _

Natasha smiled down at the boy sitting beside her. She gently pressed a kiss to his hair.

Camden pulled the other headphone from his ear. Natasha mirrored his move as he looked up at her. "It was one of your favorites," his voice was quiet, eye on the ground. She nodded. "It always makes me think about ships and the sea, buried treasure." He smiled looking up to meet her gaze. "You told me music tells stories only special people can hear."

She slipped the headphone back in as the next song started. They sat through 3 more songs making small comments about what stories they heard. The third ended and they pulled the earbuds out again. "Got any plans for the weekend?" She asked him.

He wrapped and unwrapped the cord around his fingers. "Spending the night with Nate but I will be back tomorrow night."

"So I guess I will see you tomorrow," she smiled at him.

"You're staying?"

"I don't remember much but I remember a little bit. I think maybe if I hang around, I might remember more. If you'll help."

He looked into her eyes, green meeting green. He smiled after a moment. "All we can do is try."

Natasha rose her mind was made up. She walked toward the living room, the boy's smile fixed in her mind, giving her courage as she remembered it reaching his eyes. She would stay at the tower.

"She is going with me and the boys when I leave this afternoon. Final."

"She needs to stay. I will set up for her to move to her own floor."

Carol spoke up, "she should get to decide for herself. Natasha is an intelligent woman capable of making her own choices. The two of you need to back off a step."

Natasha smiled at the words. Carol respected her that was clear and it meant a lot. She cleared her throat stepping in the room. All three heads spun to look at her. "I am going to stay here," she stated.

"I will get one of the guest floors ready," Fury gave Clint an almost triumphant look.

"No," Natasha's one word stopped him mid-stride. "I meant I am going to stay here with Camden and Carol. If that's alright with them."

"We don't mind at all," Carol did her best to stifle her smile.

"You said I need the familiar to remember right? Or as close as I can get. According to what you guys have told me the closest I can get is here with them."

Clint stepped forward, "you sure, Laura and I have more than enough room."

"I'm sure," she glanced to the blonde. "I can't explain it but I trust her. I don't trust anyone but I trust her."

Clint studied her for a few minutes. "Alright, I will take the boys and we will see you tomorrow." She smiled back at her friend and wrapped him in a hug.

"Glad you're back, Tasha. Camden! Nate! You guys ready to go?" He called through the apartment.

Fury stared at the two women one more time trying to gauge what they were thinking. "If you need anything you both know where to find me."

They nodded and he left heading back to his office.

Clint entered the living room again both boys in tow. "We are headed out." He pulled Natasha into another tight hug, "love you, Tasha."

She returned the sentiment and he moved on to tell Carol goodbye.

Camden walked to her. "So you will be here when I get back tomorrow?"

"I will be here as long as I can be, I plan on staying for a while." She pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head. She shot her a wide grin and left with Clint.

They stood in silence for a minute before Carol spoke up, "so I guess I will show you around and then we can get dinner." Natasha nodded and Carol led the way through the house.


	6. 6 Y9 Return

**(2pm, Midtown Junior High)**

"This is my favorite class. I have been waiting 3 years to get to teach this class. Unfortunately I had to make sure you all had a basic grasp of grammar and the english language before we could start. Now, Creative Writing. Over the course of the year you will all be writing a story as we talk about the hero's journey." A collective groan spread through the class of 8th graders including one named Stark and one named Danvers.

A message popped up in the corner of the heads-up display on Morgan Stark's glasses.

Cam: An entire book. He's kidding right.

Morgan: Not according to what I heard from the 8th graders last year.

Cam: I refuse. I would rather fail.

Morgan: Maybe it won't be so bad.

She could see Camden two rows up blink twice clearing his display. He was using a contact lens version of the program. He didn't need glasses normally so it would look weird for him to just start wearing them randomly. The thought of touching your eye to put it in made Morgan a little sick. She couldn't do it.

"...So let me introduce you to our characters," Morgan tuned back into the lesson. "Lysandra: young female, think pirate, checkered past. Garrick: young male, performer of some sort, think comic relief. Noviree: Middle age male, think seasoned vet, almost a father type figure. Aiko: middle age female, former assassin, now an adoptive mother, overly protective. Corrin: Older male, wise teacher, clumsy, not much of a talker, misunderstood genius. Some of you will have to use all of them, some only one or two, some will have to keep these and add your own. Now basic prompt for your story."

He passed a bag around with small slips of paper in it every student taking one. "Your paper will have the main story arc and number of characters." Morgan reached in and grabbed hers looking at it: adventure/romance all 5 plus 2. She let out a sigh. 

Morgan: What did you get?  
Cam: You first.

"Some of the papers will tell you who the protagonist or antagonist of your story will be…"

Morgan: Adventure/romance. I have to use all his stupid characters and make up my own.

Cam: Redemption. Lysandra protagonist.

Morgan: Redemption?

"Now," their teacher slammed his hands excitedly on the desk, "let's talk about developing character relationships. Friendships, rivalries that kind of stuff not necessarily romantic…"

Cam: That's it, I am having Aunt Carol transfer me to a different class. This guy is crazy.

"Let's see...Danvers," Camden sat up straighter in his seat. "Who would you say is your best friend?"

"Um, Morgan," he gestured over his shoulder towards her " and Nate Barton he goes to a different school.

"Alright, how did you meet them? How did you become friends?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, think about it."

Camden sighed pushing his blonde waves back from his eyes. "Morgan and I met when we were babies, and Nate and I were 4."

"Ok let's talk about Nate. When you met what were the circumstances, a park, a vacation, family outing, church,..."

Camden raised his eyes to meet the teachers a defiant looking coming into them, "a funeral. Two actually. I left Morgan's dads funeral to go to a memorial for my mom the next day. He asked me to play playdough. But yeah I met him between funerals."

"Okay…" Mr. Elliot, the english teacher, was slightly shaken Camden's answer having thrown him for a bit of a loop. "A good start, tragedy bred friendships can be very strong. A...uh trust and dependance built from the earliest a...uh good, good idea. Plenty of room for character development as they work through that. Bethany?"

Camden sat back in his seat and pulled the hood of his jacket over his head. The next several stories were of friendship born of family acquaintances or sports teams or mutual interests.

Mr. Elliot went on to explain how friends helped in the hero's journey using various examples from every form of fiction.

As soon as the bell rang Camden swung his backpack to his shoulder and bolted from his chair in one swift move. Morgan scooped up her books and tablet and took off to catch her friend. She smiled politely to several people as they wished her good weekend. She was stopped by thier science teacher asking details on science fair project. By the time she broke free of the crowd of students and teachers Cam was nowhere to be seen. It was not really a problem though she knew where he had gone.

She walked a few blocks from the school toward the new Avengers tower. There was a park close to the tower and that was where Camden would be. Wandering through the paths in the park Morgan found her way to the "Statue of Lost Heroes." A bronze casting sat in the middle of the park depicting the many heroes that had died in the fight against Thanos. Dead center standing taller that the rest were Iron man and Black widow back to back, looking ready to take on anything. Sitting on the far side of the statue on the grass was her best friend. She sat softly next to him. She pulled one ear bud from his ear and stuck it in her own. She listened to the complex strains of violins and cellos. Tchaikovsky, maybe? She thought.

She leaned her head on his shoulder. He seemed not to respond but he knew she was there and she knew it. They sat this way in silence for nearly 10 minutes before he spoke.

"Tragedy bred friendships can be strong," he scoffed pulling out the earbud. "Hero's journey. Character development." He pushed off the ground and paced toward the statue, causing Morgan to nearly fall.

"He didn't mean any offense. He doesn't understand. Nobody really does."

He gave a mirthless laughter, " If this were a story, she could come back any moment, they both could. If this were a story someone would just write them back into existence. No harm to foul. We would all pick up where we left off." He shook his head looking into the metal depiction of Natasha Romanoff. "But it's not a book, not a movie. This is real life. We aren't just characters in someones story." She saw a tear building in his eye. "Truth is...I don't know if I would even recognize her if she did come back." Morgan wrapped him in a one armed hug and they stood there for a minute looking up at thier lost parents.

She gave him a squeeze, "our lives aren't things exist in our lives than resurrection. Cursing racoons for one." She watched his lips curl into a smile "come on, I will get Happy to take us for ice cream."

He looked over at her. "Girls go out for sweets when they feel bad. Guys we, you know, go to the gym or shoot hoops or something. More manly ways to deal with emotions."

"Or stifle them," she gave him a playful shove. "Are you seriously going to turn down free ice cream because its too girly? Ice cream can solve just about anything."

He bumped her with his shoulder before they headed to the tower. "I don't know that ice cream will fix it but spending time with my best friend might." He smiled brightly. Morgan felt her heart skip a beat. "I don't know that I have ever heard Rocket speak without cursing. Is it even possible for him to?' They both laughed as the conversation turned light again."

They walked in to the Avengers tower and spilt up. Morgan heading to her mother's office and Camden to his Aunt's apartment.

They split thier time between living at the tower and the compound a few miles out. Carol's dutys over the next few weeks required them to live in the tower. Camden preferred the compound, they didn't live a hundered stories off the ground at the compoud.

Being the leader of the Avengers had its perks. Why Carol Danvers considered living that high up in a skyscraper, her nephew would never understand. ********There was no answer he dropped his bag in the chair by the door to her office before opening the door. "Aunt Caro…" His words died on his tongue. Carol was standing by the window like normal but she wasn't alone. Standing beside her was a red haired woman. Cam had questioned whether he would know her but he had known the answer. His mouth formed the word "mom" but no sound came out. In an instant more emotions crossed his face than he could name before settling into a blank mask. "Morgan is waiting for me."

**(2:00pm Avengers tower)**

Captain Marvel and Hawkeye landed the modified quinjet in the hanger. The sound of thier laughter echoed through the bay. "You are an idiot, Barton."

"Why," the archer chuckled, "you are just mad that you didn't think of it first."

"You forget your mortality," Carol smirked.

"I am trying to keep my promise and watch your back. Pretty sure Nat was serious."

Carol let a soft smile cross her lips. Nine years, but it finally didn't break her to think about Nat. "She told me to watch your back too. What do you think she would have done to me if you died because you fell in volcano trying to catch me… when I CAN FLY?"

"Well you weren't flying right then. You just got shot, didn't know if you were conscious or not?"

Carol could feel her abs starting to ache from the laughter. "Whatever, old man. Go home to Laura, tell everyone hi for me. I'll take care of the paperwork."

He kissed her cheek, "Yes, ma'am. Perks of being partners with the boss."

"Sure. Now you listen to me." She hugged him one last time before he left to head home.

Carol made her way up to the 59th floor and back around the corner to her office. She breathed out a deep sigh running her hands through her hair, it had grown well past her shoulders by now. She almost lost Clint this time. She had to convince him to retire. For real this time.

She sat typing the report for thier mission. She had to stop to breath several times. She hadn't told Clint what was in the poison on that dart. It was Kree. Hallucinogenic properties. It lets you see exactly what you wanted to put you off your guard. Most times when she had seen it used it made the target completely compliant. Following orders without a second thought. She saw the visions. Nat was back. At home with Camden. Waiting for her on the ship. Backing her up on the current mission, not two steps behind her. The visions were just as potent as they had been when she trained in the Starforce maybe more so. Sight, sound, scent, texture, flavor, any and everything that it needed to convince you, The only thing that had saved her was that training the serum hit her blood and she experienced it all but bittersweet as she knew it wasn't real.

She let her head rest in her hands for a moment.

"You really need better security, Danvers. Getting up here was too easy."

Carol glanced up and saw Natasha standing by the floor to ceiling window gazing at the bustling city around them. Carol nearly fainted seeing the assassin standing there. Nataha's eyes met her own and that was all it took for Carol to know. She would know her eyes anywhere it was the one thing the drug hadn't gotten perfect. The moment was perfected when Natasha took a few steps forward Carol meeting her in the middle. Carol engulfed the smaller woman in a hug. Carol felt tears slipping down her cheeks. "Promise me this isn't a dream."

Natasha fercily returned the hug. "I missed you so much."

"Oh gods, I thought…" She pulled back to look into her eyes. She had missed those eyes. "I'm so sorry, for so many things," she breathed in pulling back the tears brimming in her eyes.

Natasha pulled her in for another hug. "There's nothing to be sorry for."

Carol leaned out of the hug slightly, studying Natasha's face. She put one hand on the other woman's cheek and Natasha leaned into it. "I missed you so much," Carol said giving her a watery smile. She leaned closer as if magnetically drawn.

The sound of heels coming toward her office broke the spell. Carol's hand dropped back to her side when a woman probably in her early 30's stepped in the room. She smiled at Carol not seeming to notice the lack of distance between the Carol and Natasha. Natasha took in the woman in the doorway, tall easily three inches taller than herself without the stilettos the woman was wearing. Long straight brown hair perfectly parted. Flawless makeup that accented her lips and eyes. A tailored pant suit that hugged each curve and left little to the imagination. Her body suit for missions wasn't THAT form fitting. The woman crossed the room in a dozen steps stopping in front of Carol and flashing a grin, her teeth a brilliant white and not a millimeter out of line. She slid a hand from Carol's cheek down to rest on the back of her neck. "Hey babe," she pecked Carol's lips. Her thick british accent immediately grated on Natahsa's nerves. She pulled Carol into a hug sending a predatory glare at the unknown redhead. Natasha rolled her eyes, the last thing she wanted to do was back down from the woman's gaze, her first instinct was to claw the woman's eyes out but that wouldn't help the already awkward situation.

"Elizabeth," Carol's voice conveyed nothing but shock. She pulled back and stepped away from the brunette and, probably unconsciously, toward Natasha.

"Oh," she let out a breathless laugh, "I didn't even notice you had company." The woman was lying through her teeth and it made Natasha bristle. "Hi," the woman held her hand out, "Elizabeth Martian."

"Yeah, Elizbeth this is Nat,"Carol tried to make up for her lack of manners hand running through the back of her hair, a nervous habit.

"Natalie Rushman," she gave the woman a sickeningly sweet smile.

"You work with Carol?"

"We use to. I've been off the grid for a few years."

"Huh? You've never mentioned a Natalie before," she turned to the captain, "but there was another name...you mentioned quite often what was is...russian maybe?" She tapped the toe of her shoe. "Oh well, not important." The look in her eyes said she had a good idea who the red head was. She turned back to Carol draping her arms around her neck, "I was hoping you and Camden could come over for dinner tonight." She rocked her body closer to Carol, trying to make the blonde focus on her. She let her teeth grazing over her bottom lip as she moved her body closer. Seductive, Natasha thought, that was the word for the woman. She was a snake luring in her prey with a hypnotic gaze before striking.

Carol looked between her girlfriend and Natasha. "Actually no," she tried to step back again but Elizabeth just followed. "I need to go over some stuff with Agent...Rushman. So maybe another night." Carol locked eyes with Natasha begging her to stay.

She sighed "alright, I guess I will see you later then." She pulled Carol in for another kiss. Staking her claim. The kiss was not workplace appropriate. Carol was too surprised by the "attack" to know how to react. Elizabeth continued to pull herself closer deepening the kiss and threading her fingers into Carol's hair, until she saw Natasha look away. The red head's carefully constructed mask cracking showing pain for just a second. She pulled back, "love ya," she gave one more quick peck before leaving a little more sway in her hips than natural.

Carol buried her face in both hands, Elizabeth was not stupid and more observante than she had hoped.

Natasha felt as if she had been stabbed. The display she just witnessed was painful. She shifted her weight from foot to foot and slowly loosened her fingers she hadn't even realized she had curled into a fist. "This was… was a mistake. I'm sorry." She quickly left for the door.

"Nat! Please.."

She stopped her hand on the door knob.

"Don't leave." Carol walked to the intercom on her desk. "Jamie, I am gonna finish the day at home. If something important comes up call me." She never took her eyes off Natasha knowing how fast the assassin could slip away. "Come on," she reached to grab the Russian's hand but stopped letting her hand drop again. She nodded down the hall back towards the elevator.

They reached the top floor of the faciltiy and Carol had to press her plam to the sensor before the door would open to the residentual floor.

Natasha followed her in and took in the room. Pictures hung on the walls and sat on every available surface. She looked through the ones closest to the door and picked out nearly everyone of the friends in the mixture of pictures. Several of just Carol and Camden. She saw herself in nearly as many as the two of them. She felt a small victory as she scanned all the pictures in sight and Elizabeth wasn't in any of them.

"Please, have a seat," Carol rushed around the room picking up a hoodie and paperback book of the end of the couch, tucking the pillow and blanket she kept there out of sight. Natasha watched slightly amused as Carol moved quickly through the room disposing of empty water bottles and soda cans. She carried dishes to the sink that looked as if they had been sitting out for a couple of days.

"Don't have company very often?" Natasha asked in order to break the silence. She was sitting on the couch as Carol made her way to the coffee table to clean.

Carol looked up an answer ready on her lips but it died without a sound when she realized how close she was to Natasha. She looked back down running a hand through her hair for what must have been the hundredth time that day. "Never really, only Morgan and Nate. Occasionally Pepper or the rest of the Barton clan. Outside of them...no one." Her eyes locked onto Natasha's begging her to hear the unspoken. Never Elizabeth. She held the gaze as long as she could before dropping her eyes and going back to packing up the game board and pieces left on the table from the night before. This was not the way today was supposed to go. As thoughts flooded her mind she tried to sort them as quickly as she could but it was honestly too much to process. She had to keep a clear head, keep her emotions in check.

Natasha understood unspoken message and felt relief seep into every part of her. She had considered the possibility of Carol having moved on while she had been stuck on Ellthana. Carol being kissed by another woman not 5 minutes after she returned was not something she had been prepared for.

Both women were pulled from thier thoughts by the ding of the elevator doors. There was a loud thud as Camden threw his backpack into one of the dining room chairs. "Aunt Carol, Morgan and I are going to get ice cream." The voice called from one room away.

Carol worked her jaw a time or two but no answer came. "Aunt Carol, you up here? Your secretary sent me up said you…" Camden's voice caught in his throat. Carol was there in the living room but sitting on the couch across from her. He had questioned only moments before if he would recognize her. His lips formed the word "mom" no sound accompanied it. Emotions flooded his systems and crossed his features. Joy, fear, disbelief, love, grief, rage all played out in a matter of seconds before he school his features into an emotionless mask. "Morgan is wait for me." He turned on his heel and left without looking back.

Carol and Natasha were left in total silence. _That couldn't have gone much worse,_ Natasha thought remembering the anger and hate in his eyes. She was still staring out the door Camden had gone when she saw Carol sink to the floor. She turned towards her and saw the silent sobs.

Natasha sat by the Captain and wrapped her arms tightly around her. Blonde hair fell in her face as Carol buried her face in the crook of Natasha's neck. Nat ran her fingers through the blonde locks and let her cry. Speaking softly only to reassure that she was still there.

After several long minutes this way Carol tried to pull herself together. "I'm sorry, Tasha. I am so sorry. If I had been there on Vormir…"

Natasha shook her head, pressing her forehead to the blonde's, one hand still playing with her hair. Carol sniffed and held back more tears. "Then I went to Ellthana, made a deal, she said she would bring you back. I should have trusted that. I shouldn't have listened to Clint. I just...I lost all hope that I would ever see you again." Her golden brown eyes finally met the green pair as she whispered the last words.

"Carol, it's ok," her voice was soft. "It's ok. Nine years is a long time to wait. You needed to try and move on, especially with no real guarantee."

Five years half the world was gone, and you never gave up hope that we could fix it. If our roles had been reversed you would have believed I would come back. Never given up. You would have waited." Her words were soft and sounded defeated, eyes on the ground.

Nat reached out placing a finger under Carol's chin forcing her to look at her. They were nose to nose, a hair's breadth apart. She tried to think of exactly what to say. But at that distance she couldn't think straight. She softly pressed her lips to Carol's and smiled when she returned the kiss. She let the kiss continue for longer than she should have. Savoring the taste of the Captain's lips, the salt from the tears, the scent that only belonged to her Captain. She missed that smell. Reluctantly she pulled back, hands still tangled in Carol's hair she rested her forehead against the blonde's again. "None of this your fault. Don't blame yourself. I love you, Carol Danvers. I have for a long time now. I still have hope for us. Maybe…" her gaze drifted to the doorway seeing Camden running away in her mind. "There are a lot of factors we need to think about," she forced her gaze to stay on Carol's entire face and not slip down to her lips. "I don't think we can just pick up where we left off. I don't think that's an option right now. It wouldn't be fair in several ways," Carol nodded. Natasha took in a deep breath committing her scent to memory before pulling away to arms length. Not wanting the space but knowing Carol would need it. "But maybe we can start over and maybe someday with a little luck we can get back to where we were." Carol took a steadying breath and reached for the gold chain of the necklace again to ground herself. She looked up when Natasha spoke again. "Kissing you may not have been exactly the right move," her gaze flicked to Carol's lips and back up, "but I am not going to apologize for it." She finished her sentence with a smirk.

Carol let out a laugh. "I am damn sure not complaining about it. Timing might not have been the best but I will never complain about kissing you." Her gaze repeated Romanoff's earlier movement and she had to restrain herself from leaning in to capture the redhead again. "I think you're right though. Picking up where we left off is not an option but I would really like to try and start over. Be friends again and see what happens. I'm not exactly the same person I was nine years ago and I'm sure you aren't either so." She held out a hand, "I'm Carol Danvers, Agent of SHIELD, leader of the Avengers. I am a little bit hot headed and have a tendency to be stubborn and a pain in the butt, according to my best friend, Barton."

Natasha smiled, "sounds like a smart man, a good judge of character."

She shrugged, "he has his moments."

Natasha grasped her hand giving it a firm shake, "It's nice to meet you Danvers. Natasha Romanoff. I'm gonna be in town for a while know where I might find a room."

"I think we have a couple to spare in the residential wing."

The two stood and hugged one more time before heading down a level to find an empty dorm for Nat.


End file.
